Burning Happiness
by Smiles4eva
Summary: Brandon and Stella have been friends for years, but what happens when Stella's old boyfriend reappears? What new secrets will Brandon discover about his oldest friend? Will this ex-boyfriend be the perfect fire to burn Stella's happiness? How will Brandon finally put out this old flame? High school Fic. Read and review please! first story A/U no powers
1. Chapter 1

_**Burning Happiness**_

_Friendship often ends in love; but love end in friendship - never.__  
__**Charles Caleb Colton**__  
_

Chapter one: It always starts with friendship…

Summary: Brandon and Stella have been friends for years, but what happens when Stella's old boyfriend reappears? What new secrets will Brandon discover about his oldest friend? Will this ex-boyfriend be the perfect fire to burn Stella's happiness? How will Brandon finally put out this old flame?

_**Characters' name and age**_

Stella Solaria: 16

Brandon Heroes: 17

Baltor Dragon: 18

Flora Linphea: 16

Helia Artly: 17

Bloom Sparks: 16

Sky Kings: 17

Layla Waters: 16

Nabu Magics: 17

Musa Songs: 16

Riven Swords: 17

Tecna Smarts: 16

Timmy Digit: 17

_**Stella's point of view:**_

_Buzz Buzz! _As always, I wake up to the sound of a text message from my friend Brandon. I know what you're thinking, and I do have an alarm but it always seems about two minutes to slow for the magnificent Brandon almighty! Anyway I get up and do what every teenager does in the morning. I check my phone.

_**Brandon:**__**Morning**__**Sunshine **_

I smiled at the nickname he gave me when we were children and put my phone down. Then I ran to the bathroom and tried to avoid _**him **_as much as possible. Once my mission is accomplished, I brush my teeth, shower and get dressed for school. When I'm finally ready, I attempt to sneak out, and when I say attempt I mean I totally fail!

"Stella, is that you?"

I rolled my eyes but answered with a polite "Yes sir" as I continue to make my way to the nearest exit.

"And where do you think you're going at 8 in the morninggg" he says slurring his words. This meant he was drunk and I had to get out of there fast!

"Umm Dad it's Wednesday remember, I have school today." I said nervously as I start to back away quickly towards the door. But apparently luck was not on my side, because I tripped over his empty beer bottle.

As soon as I get up I come face to face with my father's broad shoulders just in time for him to slap me across my face with such force quickly sending me back down.

"Don't you ever lie to me like that again Stella Renee Solaria, I'm not an idiot I know today is Saturday!" he yelled, thinking he was actually right! The retard actually believed that today was Saturday.

There was no use talking to him while he was like this so I might as well wait it out. I knew even if I answered it wouldn't have made a difference. He was still drunk, stupid and frustrated so I knew exactly what came next.

"B*tch answer me! You're a worthless whore just like your mother was! You useless piece of trash answer me!" he yelled continually switching out names as he rapidly punched me anywhere he saw fit.

I shield my face and stomach with both of my arms as I just closed my eyes trying to determine exactly how angry he was. I know it sounds crazy, but the louder his voice the better off I am. When he was really loud the beatings only lasted about an hour at the most. The quieter he was equals more pain and more time which I didn't have.

He finally started to slow down giving one final kick before falling out on the couch. I quickly glanced at my watch to realize 45 minutes has gone by and I had fifteen minutes to get to school on time. Easy as pie right? Wrong, from where I live it is a twenty minute jog at the least. '_Looks like I'll have to take his car again.'_ I thought to myself as I quickly ran to the kitchen and "borrowed" his car keys and took off.

While I was in the car I started to think some things over. Yep this is my life now! As soon as my dad got full custody over me after the divorce my life went downhill. The worst part of it all is that my mother tried to fight back, but apparently since she had a" record" she couldn't be trusted around children or something like that whatever.

As I enter the school, I couldn't help but smile. They were all there waiting for me. They had to be waiting at least 20 minutes just for little ole' me. That's why when you have great friends like those you can't help but be happy, even if you have jacka** as a farther. I put my jacket on before I get out the car. They didn't need to know about my little encounter with my father.

"Hello darlings" I say with a smile plastered on my face as I approach my friends.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You had us worried" I smiled at my best friend, Flora. She has always been the motherly figure of our group.

"She's fine, Flora. She's usually much later!" And that was her perfect boyfriend Helia. They are like the perfect couple. I get so jealous some because every boyfriend I've ever had have always been jerk, liars, or (and this one's my favorite) cheaters.

"Yep, Helia's right as usual. Plus I almost positive she would have called if she was in trouble." Brandon says as he gives me a humongous bear hug. "Right Stella" he added, making me smile.

You see it's not exactly a terrible life, just a terrible _home_ life. I have the most amazing friends, especially Brandon. We've been friends for like half my life. He knows almost everything about me. Well except the fact that I'm both physically and emotionally abused, but that doesn't really count right?

"Yeah, I just had to ….." I started but was soon cut off by a loud engine.

We turned around just in time to see a black motorcycle decorated with familiar orange yellow flame. I remembered that bike too well, and by the way Brandon's jaw clinched I figured he remembered too.

My first thought was simple and easy "RUN!" but it was too late. He turned his head and smiled. "_Just great, he saw me." _I thought as I rolled my eyes.

He slowly approached me, while all the girls he passed fawned over him. But they didn't know him like I did; if they did they'd be looking at him with the same hate and fear as I was.

"Stella my Bella, I'm back babe!" He said with and evil smile, as he tried to kiss me. Of course I quickly redirected it to my cheek, and glared.

"What are you doing here, Baltor?"

_**A/N: **_Hi! Omg this is so exciting this our first story so read and review ! Thank you for giving Burning Happiness a chance you won't be disappointed !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Burning Happiness**_

"_But the thing about remembering is that you never forget."  
― __Tim O'Brien_

Chapter 2: Memories burn the most…

_**Last time on Burning Happiness:**_

"_Stella my Bella, I'm back babe!" He said with and evil smile, as he tried to kiss me. Of course I quickly redirected it to my cheek, and glared._

"_What are you doing here, Baltor?"…_

_**Stella's point of view**_

"Come on, Stel can we at least talk?" he said with pleading.

Noticing my hesitation Brandon quickly stated, "Come one Stella we really need to get to class."

I look back at Baltor and so many memories came rushing back both good but mostly bad. Then I turned around and said, "I think I'll talk to him for a while. You guys can head back to class."

As my friends started to head to class, Brandon stayed. His eyes dripping with uncertainty, as he looked up at me his eyes asked _"Are you Sure"_. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Stella I've changed," Baltor started almost immediately after Brandon left.

"Baltor, I don't…." I tried to say before he interrupted me.

"No really, just give me one more shot. I promise I'll be better." He said with a begging face and a huge smile. This was too much like the last time. The last time I gave him another chance. This last time he asked forgiveness. The last time he hurt me. Just too much like the last time…

_**Flashback**_

"_**Stella I'm so sorry, I just keep on hurting you", but he always says the same**_

_**thing. He's not sorry; if he was he wouldn't do this over and over again. He**_

_**probably doesn't even care; if he did he wouldn't keep hurting me like this. So**_

_**many things were going through my mind but I no words came out. The only**_

_**thing that came out was the tears pouring down my face. And the only reflex that**_

_**I could muster was continually shaking my head. No, not again. No, not again. **_

"_**Here, this is just something to remember me by." He said as he pulled out a rectangular box. Inside was an exquisite diamond bracelet. I was so consumed with the bracelet that I didn't realize he said "remember me by". As soon as I did I looked up at him with confused eyes. Then three words came out so fast that I couldn't stop them if I wanted to.**_

"_**Where are you going?" I was so confused. Part of me thought I was too good for him; but the other part was scared to death that he was going to actually leave me. I wasn't ready for this kind of decision. I need more time. We need more time. **_

"_**Listen baby" he started as he grabbed my hands. "I'm going to get help. I'm going to get help, so we can be together. I can't keep hurting like this. You deserve much better" he said as he started to put the bracelet on my wrist. "I'm sorry, but you have to promise me something okay?" he then started to slowly wipe my tears away. "Promise you'll wait for me. Promise me okay"**_

_**I tried so hard to say something, yes or no anything. But nothing came out of my mouth. I was too scared. Too scared to say yes, and he might go and never come back. I couldn't bring myself to believe him; he'll hurt me again. Too scared to say no, because then he might really leave me. What if I wasn't ready to be alone? What if I never find better, what then? Did I actually deserve better?**_

_**This only caused more and more tears to flow down my face. I looked into his eyes and cried even more. As I cried managed to finally say four words, and these four words will change my life forever. These four words I'll never be able to take back. These four words I've thought about saying from the first time he hurt me.**_

"_**I'm s...o…r…r…y, I….. I…I c..a..n't" When I looked back into his face, I saw the saddest smile I've ever seen. I looked down as more tears streamed down my face. He then lifted my chin and kissed me.**_

_**The most passionate yet desperate kiss I've ever had. When I broke the kiss I looked at him more confused than I've ever been before. He smiled again before he said…**_

"_**It's okay, but you should know when I come back I **__**will**__** win you back. And that, my Stella is a promise." He then winked then left. As he left I stared at those orange and yellow flames. I knew I would never see him again. That only caused more tear, but most of these tears were tears of joy.**_

___**Back to the present **_

"I see you haven't forgotten about me, have you?" He said snapping me back to reality. Then I noticed he was looking at my bracelet and smiling even bigger. (If that even was possible)

"What are you talking about?' I said as I quickly put my bracelet behind my back, and tried to take it off. But this only made him laugh! I didn't want him to laugh; I wanted him to be begging for forgiveness. Not Laugh! I glared at him and this only caused him to laugh more. Not beg for my forgiveness but to continue to laugh. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away before he grabbed my arm.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry but you were just so cute. I couldn't help but chuckle." He said as he smiled and before I could stop myself I was smiling too. "But seriously Stella, I'm sorry and I miss you. Forgive pleaseeeeeee" and before I could answer he added "With strawberry ice cream on top" making me laugh. I swear I've never seen an 18 year old guy say _"With strawberry ice cream on top" _He was so childish, but that was what I liked about him. Maybe it was okay to give him one more chance. I mean he did keep his promise right, and I did miss him.

I smiled; I've finally made up my mind. This time will be much better. This time we'll be happy. He really did change for the better.

"Okay, but this is the last….." I couldn't even finish my sentence before he pulled me in for a powerful kiss.

_**A/N:**_ Hey thank you guys so much for reviewing. So tell me what you guys thought. I was thinking about making the next chapter in Brandon's point of view but I don't know yet so make sure you guys tell me. I also want to try doing like fans of the week or something like that you know. Anyways the fan of the week is ….. PrettyQueen. Thank you for being my first reviewer! You Rock (Just in case you didn't know lol.) Oh yeah second fan of the week is …. Brandonlovergurl. That was such a cute review thank you so much. So You Rock too . (Just in case you didn't know either lol.) Thank you guys and keep doing what you're doing! See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Burning Happiness**_

_A girl and a guy can be just friends, but at one point or another they will fall for each__ other... maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever._

_ ― __**Unknown **_

Chapter 3: Just friends…

_**Last time on Burning Happiness:**_

"_Okay, but this is the last…." I couldn't even finish my sentence before he pulled me in for a powerful kiss….._

_**Brandon's point of view**_

_You've got to be kidding me _I thought as I watched Stella practically make-out with _Mr. Big shot._ Is she really going to put herself through this again? After all the shit he put her though. If she's really that naïve than I could care less what she wants. You know what I'm done. I'm done with her. I'm done with him. I'm done with this entire situation. She can do what she wants but she's on her own now.

I soon as I turn to leave her voice suddenly stops me from going any further. I almost forgot she had that effect on me.

"Brandon?" she asked confused.

Then I did something I thought I would never do. For the first time in my life I turned my back on Stella, and totally ignored her. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave before I lost it.

"Brandon!" She yelled again, but I couldn't hear her.

I couldn't hear anything over the sound of the beating in my head. My rage was taking over my body and if I didn't leave I might make _Mr. Big Shot_ bleed. And who wants that, oh yeah that's right ME!

I stormed into class right before the bell rang. I sat in my seat and started to think, _just like that she ruined 8 years of friendship I hope she's happy. _

_**Stella's point of view**_

"What's his problem?" I accidently asked aloud, as I stared towards the direction where he took off to. Why did I suddenly have a feeling that my decision to get back with Baltor was about to come back and slap me in the face.

"Who cares" Baltor said as he tried to pull me in for another kiss. I quickly pushed him away and rolled my eyes. I almost forgot how much he hated Brandon.

"I do! You know what I'm already late for class; I'll talk to you later. Bye" Then I headed for class.

When I finally get into class, all eyes were on me. Ughh, I swear every time I'm late for class, people stare at me as if I've committed the worst crime ever.

I quickly made my way towards the open seat beside Flora, before I heard the screeching, annoying voice of Ms. Griselda stop me.

"Ms. Solaria do you have a pass?" She asked as if she already knew the answer. And I couldn't just boast her confidents, now could I.

"Umm yea, hold on" I lied, as I searched my pockets for _my pass_.

"Crap, I must have dropped it somewhere in the hallway. If you want I can go back and look….." I said as I headed towards the door.

"No! You're late enough as it is. But next time it'll be a detention, do you hear me" She narrowed her eyes at me. Got her =)

"Yes sir" I said then saluted her, and went to my seat.

As soon as I got to my seat I pulled out my cell phone hoping to have revived a text from Brandon. Instead I got three text messages, from Flora, Layla, and Musa.

_**Flora: Why are you so late?**_

_**Layla: Who's the sexy dude? ; )**_

_**Musa: Okay does he have a brother, if not can I have him? ; ) lol**_

I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I quickly responded to each text.

_**Flora: Why are you so late?**_

_**Me: Sorry got back together with an ex =)**_

_**Layla: Who's the sexy dude? ; )**_

_**Me: Lol my old ex and my new boyfriend very complicated, but don't call him sexy lmao =)**_

_**Musa: Okay does he have a brother, if not can I have him ;) lol **_

_**Me: Idk I'll have to ask and lol nope we just got back together =)**_

When I got their replies, I had to hold in my laughter. I guess it's true, great mind do think alike.

_**Flora, Layla, and Musa: Do I even wanna now lol? =)**_

As the rest of the day went on, I didn't see Brandon on at all. It was almost like he was avoiding me, crazy right. Even though I texted him like 10 times (also known as three times) he didn't text me back.

When I didn't see him at lunch I knew something was up. He would never miss out on Watermelon Wednesday. Watermelon was his favorite fruit since the fifth grade, when he saw how big they were on a field trip. Yep something was up and I didn't like it!

When the final bell rang I ran to his locker as fast as I could. I had to know if he was mad at me and why. I had to know why he was avoiding me. I had questions and he was the only one with the answers.

As I started to approach his locker, I saw that he was about to leave._ I was right on time_….

"Why are you leaving so early" I asked as he jumped, but kept walking. He didn't even turn around to face me!

"Why do you care? Besides, I got football practice remember?" He replied back, and if I wasn't mistaken it sounded like he was annoyed. He was actually annoyed that I wanted to talk to my best friend. He's got the wrong one!

"Maybe because we're best friends, and you don't have practice for another hour. So how about you try another lie!" I jumped in front of him stopping him dead in his tracks. My hands were on my hips, both of my eyebrows were up (I never learned to put just one up) and my foot was tapping, waiting for his reply. That's right I meant business!

"What do you want, Stella?" he asked with a roll of the eyes. He did not just roll his eyes at me! What the hell is he angry about? I'm the one receiving the attitude.

"What do I want? Hmm….. let me think" I removed one of my hands off of my hip and put it on my chin for a more dramatic effect. "Oh I know! Why the hell are you mad at me? That would be a wonderful start!" I was close to yelling and I did not yell.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just… done." He crossed his arms and took a breath. He knew what was coming. And I'm guessing so did everyone else because a small crowd started to form. I swear I hate nosey people.

"And what is the Great Brandon done with." I yelled gesturing my hands. I was angry yet so confused.

That's when he did it. He lifted my chin and kissed me. No, this wasn't a kiss, it was so much better. Almost like a piece of art. It was so beautiful, so magical, yet so sad. It was almost like he was saying a final good-bye. It was the best damn good-bye I've ever had. When he finally broke the kiss, I realized that I let a tear escape from eyes.

"Your shit" he said. It was almost in a whisper, but a little lower. Like it was meant for only my ears to hear. He then picked me up by the waist, and moved me to the side. I looked at him like he was crazy, but he just walked away.

He just walked away like he didn't just give me the best kiss in my entire life. He just walked away like this wasn't going to change our lives forever. He just walked out of the school, but I have a feeling I just let him walk out of my life.

When I finally got home my dad greeted me with a punch in the gut, but it didn't hurt. I felt like I've been punched in the gut at least a million times today. He kept yelling things like "don't steal my car you little bitch" but I didn't care. I didn't have time to care. I had to figure out what to do about Brandon.

That night my brain was practically exhausted. I thought of every possible answer but nothing made since. Nothing would answer the most important question, _why did he kiss me. _

When I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I automatically burst into tears. He was really done with me.

_**A/N: **_Finally done with that chapter lots of drama lol tell me what you think. And I tried to do the whole thing in Brandon's point of view but it sounded to girly for a guys point of view. Anyway the fan of the week is reneecutie123, she's my editor and chief don't know where I'd be without her = ) thank you so much :) !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Burning Happiness**_

_The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool._

_―_ **Stephen King**_, __Needful Things_

Chapter 4: Lies, Lies, and More Lies…..

_**Last time on Burning Happiness:**_

_When I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I automatically burst into tears. He was really done with me._

_**Stella's point of view**_

It's been two weeks since the last time I've talked to Brandon and boy were those 14 days hard. Every time I saw him in the hallway I wanted to run to him and apologize for whatever I've done wrong, (Which I'm still unaware of) but my friends said he needed time. If he wanted to talk to me, then he would. It was as simple as that.

That's why I was surprised when he spoke to me this morning. I was late as usual and only had 10 minutes until first period.

"Sorry" I mumbled trying to get away as fast as I could. But before I took two steps he gently grabbed my arm.

"What happened?" he asked staring at my _bare_ arm. _Bare, shit I forgot my jacket._ I quickly pulled my arm back trying to think of a good reply.

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"You didn't answer the question, Stel." He replied, as he grabbed my arm again.

"And now I'm Stel?" I said trying to get my arm back, but his grip was too strong. I needed an escape plan and fast.

"Stella. Who. Did. This. To. You?" He asked in between gritted teeth. His eyebrow was up. (That's right one, if I wasn't so nervous I would have thought that was cool.) And the vein on his neck was throbbing. Yeah he was pissed, and I just hated to be the reason for it.

"Brandon, relax. Gosh no one did anything to me. I… fell." I hesitated; I always hated lying to him. Especially since he was always good at catching me in the middle of one.

"You fell?" He repeated sarcastically, raising his eyebrow again. (So cool!) See I told you, always catching me!

"Why are looking at me like that. I'm telling the truth." I quickly said trying to buy me some more time.

"Looking at you like what?" he asked, not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"Like you think I'm lying" I answered back, already knowing the answer.

"Because I _know_ you're lying" Yep that was the answer.

"But you didn't even let me finish!" still trying to buy more time.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Princess Stella. Please continue." He replied being extra sarcastic. Dang it, looks like my time was up.

"I was…. with… Baltor and_―_" I started still trying to think of a believable lie.

"So Baltor did this to you?" He questioned, cutting of my statement. Now he looked even more pissed than he did earlier. Oh crap! I really didn't need another reason for those two to hate each other.

"No! Will you let me finish?"I quickly replied, hoping like hell I sounded annoyed and not nervous.

"Then stop procrastinating and tell me what happened!" He yelled. I guess I used all my time. The hallways were clearing up, which meant the bell was close to follow.

"I fell off his motorcycle. Happy! I didn't want to tell anyone because it's kind of embarrassing. So please don't tell the others." I begged with pleading eyes and a desperate smile. "Please" I asked again.

"Whatever Stella, I got to go before I'm late for class." He said walking right past me. I knew he knew that I was lying. I also knew that _"Whatever, Stella."_ was his way of saying _I won't tell a soul _but it still left me a little iffy. My gaze left from his retreating form to my bruised arms. _Now I just need a way to solve this problem…._

"Hey Brandon" I called out before I could stop myself. _I guess that's a way to handle it, great idea Stella!_

"What!" He spat back not even considering turning around and facing me.

"I… um… I kind of need your jacket" I mumble not believing I put myself in this situation. I really need to be more careful.

"What?" He asked again, but this time he turned around facing me. And he had the nerve to be smirking! He was still angry, but smirking. Yeah I was confused too.

"I said I need your jacket!" I repeated, but this time I had a little more confidence. Yet even with all the confidence in the world, I'm positive that I still sounded dumb as hell.

He chuckled as he tossed his jacket to me. "Anything for you, Sunshine" he said and added a soft wink.

_Did he just make up with me…._ but my thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of the tardy bell. _Great and now I have detention._

The rest of the day went smoothly, well except that one little detention Ms. Griselda gave me. Can you believe that she wouldn't even let me explain? Instead as soon as I walked into the class a "Ms. Solaria I expect to see you at 4:00 this afternoon" floated my way, she didn't even turn around. But it's fine, because I'm pretty sure she going on menopause. She is definitely that age, maybe even older.

As the day went on I couldn't stop my mind from drifting to thoughts of Brandon. I think we finally made up. I mean he called me Sunshine, that's a great start right. So when I got to lunch I expected to see Brandon sitting outside at our group's table.

What I didn't expect was a huge crowd outside and hearing _"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" _being recited over and over again. Thinking it was just some ignorant guys fighting for no apparent reason, I started to turn around. But that was before I heard…

"So you think it's cool to put your hands on a female huh? _(Punch) _You don't know how long I've waited to do that, _Mr. Bigshot._"

_Mr. Bigshot, _I knew that stupid nickname too well. That was the nickname that always made me feel better. That was the nickname that made me laugh no matter how many tears streamed down my face. But at that moment that nickname did neither of those things. For the first ever that nickname brought an unbelievable amount of fear in me

I turned around just in time to see Baltor wipe some blood off his bottom lip, and smirk.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about and quite frankly I could care less. But honestly I've been waiting on an excuse to beat your ass ever since the first time I saw you smile at _my Stella._" _(Punch)_

This time it was Brandon's turn to wipe blood off his bottom lip, only instead of smirking he smiled. And when I say smiled I mean all 32 of his teeth showing.

"_Your Stella, _Huh?" he replied and then it was on.

By then I realized that these weren't some ignorant guys; they were _my_ ignorant guys. And they weren't fighting for _no_ apparent reason; they were fighting over _me. _

_Oh Shit!_

_**A/N:**_ Oh snap! They're fighting; I don't even know how Stella's going to cover up that lie lol. Anyways reviewers of the week is (and this was really hard considering I loved all of them) ShiningSunray thank you for sticking with me from the beginning. You Rock! : ) I'm going to start updating weekly (or attempt to). So tell me what you guys thought of that chapter I had lots of fun writing it : )


	5. Chapter 5

_**Burning Happiness**_

_BUSTED!  
I don't wanna put the hurt on you  
But you better believe me when I tell you  
That I've finally got the dirt on you_

_― __**Candace and Vanessa **__(Phineas and Ferb) Busted_

Chapter 5: Busted…

_**Last time on Burning Happiness:**_

_This time it was Brandon's turn to wipe blood off his bottom lip, only instead of smirking he smiled. And when I say smiled I mean all 32 of his teeth showing._

"_Your__Stella, Huh?" he replied and then it was on. _

_By then_ _I realized that these weren't some ignorant guys; they were my ignorant guys. And they weren't fighting for no apparent reason; they were fighting over me. _

_Oh Shit!_

_**Stella's point of view**_

By the time I got Sky, Nabu, and Helia to break up the fight (Riven refused to break up a fight then laughed and Timmy mumbled something about this being illogical and started playing with his techno toys) the worst of the fight was already over. And when I say _the worst of the fight was already over _I mean Baltor had already lost.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I yelled. I know it was a dumb question when they were obliviously …..

"Aha what does it look like they're doing, Stella. Even I know they're fighting. Hahaha well Brandon was. The other dude was just getting his ass beat. Ahaha" Riven managed to say while everyone joined his laughter. Well everyone except Baltor and me that is.

"Really Stella like you didn't plan this! Like you didn't tell Brandon and his friends to jump me!" He yelled completely ignoring Riven comment. I don't think he realized that he said that out loud; because if he did he would have known how stupid he sounded. But before I could tell him that….

"Hahaha, do you realize how stupid you sound? In order to be "jumped" there has to be more than one person beating your ass! Ahaha!" Riven interrupted earning another round of laughter from the crowd.

"Shut up Riven!" Musa and I yelled in unison. And that of course made him laugh even more. But his laughter was cut into silence as soon as Musa glared at him.

"Okay you know what; I'm not even going to pretend that I know what you're talking about. So please explain" I yelled, as I turned and looked at the crowd. "In private" I added. I swear I hate nosey people!

As the crowd started to die down I saw Brandon trying to sneak away with everyone else.

"Brandon!" I yelled, right before he ran behind Helia to hide. And Helia actually tried to pretend that he wasn't there. Did they really think I was stupid?

"I can see you! Where do you think you're going?" I asked/yelled as I rolled my eyes. _If this keeps up I'm going to be hoarse tomorrow._

"Aha well you did say you wanted to be in private with your boyfriend" he said with a nervous laugh as he began to scratch his head. He sounded like he was scared and not of Baltor but of me. _Oh he better be!_

"Brandon. Get. Over. Here. NOW!" I screamed turning a few heads. But those heads quickly turned back around as soon as they saw my angry glare. I was pissed and not someone you should try to calm down at the moment.

"Okay okay, damn" Brandon mumbled as the crowd went into a roar of "Good luck man"s and "I feel bad for you"s and my favorite "Imma pray for you man"

As soon as I had both Brandon and Baltor in a nice secluded area my angrier increased like 10 times. I knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Okay now what the hell happened? And Baltor why are you even here?" I asked waiting for an answer. "That wasn't a rhetorical question" I added narrowing my eyes.

"Well I came here thinking I was going pick my girlfriend up and surprise her with lunch. But instead I get beat up by the dude she's cheating on me with. I guess I got the surprise huh?" Baltor spat back with nothing above hate in his voice. If I wasn't so mad I would be scared, too bad. I think I would have been a little nicer if I was.

"You've got the nerve to accuse me of cheating on you! After all the sluts you've been with, I should be the one accusing you! And by the way I haven't even spoken to Brandon in two weeks, so how did we come up with that oh so brilliant plan?" if I wasn't so pisssed I would've heard Brandon chuckle behind me.

"And you expect me to believe that? You expect me to believe that Brandon just felt the need to fight me today for no reason at all!" he yelled, raising his voice. I knew it sounded stupid, he was right, but I didn't do anything!

"You need to watch your tone" Brandon added in a deep, dark whisper.

"I didn't say that, but as for me I didn't have anything to do with any of this! I didn't even know about you being here" I yelled completely ignoring Brandon's comment. But one look at Baltor and I could it wasn't as easy for him.

"You know what I don't have time for this! As soon as you break up him" he said as he pointed to Brandon's jacket that I was wearing. _Damn this probably did look pretty bad _"call me and maybe we could get together sometime. Good-bye." He turned and jumped on his motorcycle and left. I knew I could easily patch things with him as soon as we both calmed down, but for now I had other matters to attend too.

"What the hell Brandon?" I yelled turning to the other _"matter"_. "Why did you do that to Baltor?"

"I didn't _do_ anything he didn't deserve!" He said shrugging his shoulders all nonchalantly.

"You didn't answer the question, Brandon" I said, repeating the same statement he said to me earlier this morning.

"Because you lied! I asked him and he said that you didn't fall off his motorcycle, Stel! So what really happened to your arms, and don't lie?" he asked turning the questions on me.

"Are we still on that? So all this happened because you didn't trust me. All of this drama was because you couldn't believe me!" I yelled avoiding the question again.

"No Stella, all of this happened because _you_ lied"

"Damn it Brandon, why can't you ever trust me! Don't you think if I wanted you to know what happened I would have told you? But no, you jump to conclusions and guess what? You were completely wrong. Like _I said _earlier Baltor didn't do anything to me, and if you want to know the truth he doesn't even know about the bruises! But you can't trust me enough to believe that, can you?" I'm sure he heard the hurt in my voice, because I didn't even attempt to try and hide it.

Tears were threatening to fall but I refused to let them. I hated putting all the blame on him but there was no one else around. Plus I was too angry to think. What popped into my mind, flowed out of my mouth without a second thought.

"I'm sorry, I should have_―_" he started, before I interrupted him.

"You _should_ have done a lot of things, but it's too late. I got to go to class; I'll give you your jacket tomorrow morning" I turned around and left. I left him standing there with sorrow filled eyes.

….

By the end of the day I had cooled down and now I was ready to get my man back. After my detention, which I bargained for only 30 minutes, I jumped in my car ready for the 15 minute drive to Baltor's apartment. The entire time I was practicing my apology. It only took one knock before the door swung open.

"Baby the pizza's here! Wait where 's the pizza?" Chimera Johnson, the nastiest whore of all, said as she opened the door to Baltor's apartment. And guess what the slut was wearing! She was wearing Baltor's favorite basketball jersey, socks, and the stupidest grin in the world. _Calm and collect Stella, Calm and collect._

"How much_― _Stella" Oh and he was wearing nothing but basketball shorts and socks. I'm guessing she was wearing his shirt. Oh yeah he look scared as hell too. _Not that he shouldn't be_. _Calm and collect Stella, Calm and collect. _

"Oh that will be one sorry ass excuse" Oops didn't mean to say that. _Calm and collect._

"It's not what you think! I… umm" He started as he began to rub the back of his neck, trying to think of a good lie I assume.

"Aha, I don't believe this. You accused me of cheating when you've been doing that the entire time. Okay I'm sorry please continue what was the excuse again?"

He shook his head "I'm not cheating! This is a big misunderstanding! She's just…."

"Wait, I'm confused. Who are you again?" Chimera asked looking like a complete ditz.

"None of your damn business" I yelled oops I didn't mean to say that either. _Calm and collect. _"I'm sorry, I'm Stella his _ex_" I smiled and made sure I put an emphasis on _ex, _hoping he caught it.

"Ex?" He asked raising his eyebrow. Yep he caught it.

"Yes ex, and if you excuse me" I said as I handed her my bracelet. "This ex is done" Then I looked at him with the saddest smile I could muster and walked to my car. I refused to let him see me cry.

"OMG Baltor she's so nice. Look what she gave me it's so pretty" I swear you can't get any dumber than that!

He ran after me ignoring his _new_ girlfriend. "Stella wait! You gotta listen to me babe! This is all a big misunderstanding! Stella I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to! Stella!" He repeated as he tapped on my car window. I looked at him with both disgust, and hatred.

I then cracked my window just enough for him to hear my words. "Go to hell Baltor, but before you do, put a shirt on" And I took off , away from him, and away from that dumb relationship.

….

When I got far enough where I knew he couldn't follow me, I parked and called the only person I had left in my life, Flora. It only took two rings before she answered her phone.

"_**Hey Stella watsup?"**_

"_**Flora…. I" **_I couldn't even finish my statement before all the tears I've been holding in came flowing out in disgusting, long sobs.

"_**Oh sweetie, are you okay?"**_

"_**Flora, did I ever tell you that my life sucks" **_I managed choke out between my sobs. Then I told her everything that happened today.

"_**Gosh I miss one day and the world turns on Stella. Oooo I know what you need, a girls night!**_ _**Let's have a slumber party, I'll invite the girls and―"**_

"_**I don't know about that, Flo" **_I said interrupting her sentence.

"_**Aw don't be a party pooper. I promise it'll be fun" **_She said, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"_**Okay okay, I'll be there in about 15 minutes, but it just has to be me and you Flo. I'm not in a partying mood"**_

"_**Okay, Whatever!"**_

...

As soon as pull into Flora's driveway, and jumped out of the car Flora was outside waiting for me. She looked at me with sorrow filled eyes and instantly I busted into tears.

"He was right, Flo. He's always right! I should have listened, but I didn't. Now look at me. I'm complete mess, and now he hates" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay let's go inside" she said in a comforting voice I haven't heard in a long time.

When we got inside she had already pulled out my favorite ice cream, and movie. _Cookies and Cream, and "The Notebook" I knew I loved her!_

We spent hours just talking, laughing, and crying. And just when I thought the night couldn't get any better, the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be the pizza man, Stella you should answer the door" Flora said right before she started to giggle. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. _Why do I have a feeling she's up to no good….._

"Stella I'm so sorry. Flora told me everything and―" Brandon tried to say but I interrupted him by crying into his chest. He looked so sad and guilty when it wasn't even his fault.

"Brandon, you were right. You're always right and I'm so sorry" I cried "I should have listened to you. I should have known better than to take him back. I should have―" but he stopped me mid sentence and not by the sound of his voice. But by the taste of his soft, sweet lips on mine. It was beautiful.

Magical.

Powerful.

Wonderful. And I was captivated.

Mesmerized.

Hypnotized.

Awestruck. And I never wanted it to end. When he broke apart I frowned.

"You _should_ have done a lot of things, but it's too late." He said repeating what I said earlier that day, which of course made me laugh. "And you know we can't date for another week or two right" he added quickly earning another frown from me.

"Why is that?" I asked still frowning, which made him chuckle. He then gave me one last peck before saying.

"I'm not stupid Stella, you're not over Baltor yet it's only been a couple of hours. I don't want to be known as your second choice!" He said as though it all made perfect sense. (Even though it did) I stuck out my tongue still hating the fact that he was right. As I turned around to go back inside he grabbed my hand turning me around, and kissed me again. And again it was beautiful.

Magical.

Powerful.

Wonderful. And again I was captivated.

Mesmerized.

Hypnotized.

Awestruck.

This time I broke the kiss smiling at the satisfaction on his face. "But if you keep kissing me like that, then I might not be able to resist" He said as he gave me one last wink, and then left.

As soon as I got back inside I was surrounded by Flora's giggles. I playfully smacked her shoulder and said "Thanks for the head's up, Flo. What if I still had puffy eyes and a snotty nose?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't have mind Hahaha" And just like that the worst day in my life turned into the best night in my life.

_**A/N:**_Longest chapter ever! Well they're finally together! Sort of : ). That chapter had so much drama it was everywhere lol. But don't worry I far from finish with this story! Muhahaha! Anyways on a more important matter the reviewers of the week are the guest. I don't know who you guys are but you continue to make me smile. Please review and tell me what you thought! : )


	6. Chapter 6

_**Burning Happiness**_

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
_

_― __**Dr. Seuss **_

Chapter 6: The dream of reality…

_**Last time on Burning Happiness:**_

_As soon as I got back inside I was surrounded by Flora's giggles. I playfully smacked her shoulder and said "Thanks for the head's up, Flo. What if I still had puffy eyes and a snotty nose?"_

"_I'm sure he wouldn't have mind Hahaha" And just like that the worst day in my life turned into the best night in my life._

_** Five weeks later…**_

_**Stella's point of view:**_

"_Stella it's Baltor, again. I'm so sor__―__" _**Delete**

"_Stella, you gotta listen to me it was a mista__―__" _**Delete**

"_I miss you Babe! Please call m―" _**Delete**

I fall back on my bed letting out a desperate sigh, as continue to delete the endless voicemails. Ever since the break up Baltor's been calling me nonstop, and let me tell you Brandon has not been a happy camper. (But personally, I think it's cute when he gets all jealous)

On to better matters, Brandon's taking me out on our first official date tonight! Back on not so better matters, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WEAR! I mean what do you wear on a date with your ex-best friend and hopeful soon-to-be-boyfriend? Yeah, I have no clue either. I quickly dialed Flora's number, hoping she'd know what to do. One of my biggest mistakes ever…

"_**Hey Stella what's up?"**_

"_**Flora! It's an emergency!"**_

"_**What! What happened? Omg are you okay? Helia, Stella's in trouble! We're on our way!"**_

"_**What are you talking abo**__―__**" **_but I was too late she had already hung up. I love Flora dearly, but sometimes she can be a bit over dramatic.

"5…. 4… 3…. 2…." I said my voice dripping with annoyance and right before I could say 1 my phone rang.

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Um, Stella where are you?" **_

"_**Oh, I'm at home." **_I could almost see her confused expression turn to an angry one.__

"_**Then, **__what is the emergency?__**"**_

"_**It's 6'oclock and I have no idea what to wear for my date with Brandon. Flora I only have an hour!"**_

"_**That's your idea of an emergency? I swear you are so dramatic"**_

"_**Well I didn't do my hair and make-up either."**_ I added hoping that would make a huge difference, but I don't think it did since she chuckled and sighed.

"_**Wear your peach Hollister shirt**__**; **__**it brings out your skin tone. Your grey skinny jeans that always make you look taller. And top it off with my tan boots, that you've still haven't returned. Now go get dressed."**_ I'm pretty sure she was rolling her eyes, but besides that I could hear the smile in her voice.

"_**See that's why I love you" **_I said with the stupidest grin in the world.

"_**Hahaha, sometimes I think that's the only reason. Bye Stella"**_

"_**Yeah Yeah Yeah, Bye Flora" **_I quickly hung up and ran for the bathroom. I knew my _dad_ had work, but it turned into a natural thing for me.

By the time I was out of the bathroom, with my hair and make-up done, it was already 6:45. Immediately, I ran for my closet and took out the exact outfit Flora described, my favorite silver hoops, and Brandon's jacket.(I never exactly returned that either) When the clock finally stroked 7 I was already admiring myself and the mirror, and fixing my eyeliner.

…...

I was waiting patiently outside, when Brandon pulled up with his dad's black truck.

"Stella, I'm so sorry I'm late. My car broke down and _―_" I didn't give him time to finish his statement before my arms were wrapped around his neck, and my lips were attached to his. As I broke the kiss I looked up to find Brandon's face was beyond confused, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's only 7: 10, you are not late. Well you're not very late." He laughed then pecked my lips.

"Well if that's my reward maybe I should be late more often." As soon as he saw my frown he started laughing again. "Let's go, Sunshine" he took my hand and led me to the car.

"Where's your old man at? I haven't seen him since the divorce. Actually I haven't been to your house since the divorce" He smiled then turned to face me as he stopped at a red light. "I'll definitely have to change that" he added then practically undressed me with his eyes.

I laughed then playfully smacked his shoulder. "Oh haha, anyways my dad had work tonight, but he said I have to be home by 10." Well technically I only partly lied. He got off work at 10:30, and I wanted to be _sleeping _by the time he got home.

"So where are we going?" I asked trying to change the subject. He looked at me suspiciously, before smiling again as the light turned green.

"Now that, my sunshine, is a surprise." He said nonchalantly. My smile instantly turned into a frown.

"What do you mean a surprise?" I asked raising both eyebrows. (I'm still working on that one eyebrow thing)

"I mean you won't know until we get there." He laughed then added "Duh, Stella everyone knows what a surprise is" then continued to laugh. I doubt very seriously that he knew he was the only one in the car laughing.

"Duh, Brandon everyone knows that girls hate surprises" I mocked him, but added my own pout. This of course earned more laughter on his part, still refusing to tell me where we were going.

"Well, what if I don't like it? What happens then?" I asked looking at him with a smug grin.

He looked at me from the corner, raised his eyebrow, and smiled. "Oh, you'll like it." Then he turned his attention back on the road, and for the rest of the ride he ignored my further attempts of ruining the surprise, occasionally laughing at me.

About 15 minutes of asking I playfully stuck my tongue at him."Brandon, you're mean" I added as I began to put my arms over my chest.

He laughed again for the umpteenth time tonight, then finally said, "Fine, Stella look out the window"

My curiosity took over as I eagerly turned to look through my window. When I did I saw a big sign with a picture of a burger, and it read _McDonald's 5 miles ahead_. My curiosity instantly turned into anger. But just as I was about to release my fury on him, he…..

Burst out laughing. And when I say he burst out laughing I mean he was about to cry. To say I was pissed is an understatement.

"Okay…. Okay… sorry" He said trying to calm down. "I meant this window" he said as he nodded towards his left.

There I saw a huge Ferris wheel with beautiful rainbow colored lights. My 15 minute frown quickly turned into a gorgeous, goofy smile.

"The fair! We're going to the fair!" I said not hiding my excitement, as I threw my arms around him and kissed him all over his face. This caused the car to swerve, and a few horns to honk. But I was too happy to notice.

"Umm, Stel not that I don't love your kisses. But, Sunshine I'm still driving" I could tell that he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

I turned my head, finally aware of my surroundings and mumbled "Oops sorry" and sat back in my seat.

…

By the time we arrived at the fair, and Brandon paid for our tickets I was beaming with joy.

"Alright, Sunshine it's 7:30 now, so we have about 2 hours and 15 minutes before we have to leave. What do you wanna do first?"

I looked at him with an innocent smile. "How about we play a game?"

He raised his eyebrow. "What kind of game?"

I slowly threw my arms around his neck, and smirked. "Any game that I can beat you in" I said and pecked his lips.

He looked down to me and laughed. "Stella, you know you can't beat me at anything"

"You wanna bet?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

His smiled and said "I don't wanna hurt your feelings" then he added an over dramatic sigh "but if you insist, I'll try to make it easy on you." And his smile got wider.

I rolled my eyes, but my smile remained. "Oh haha, are we playing or what?"

"Yeah, but I get to pick" he said with a smug grin.

My smile quickly turned to a frown. "No basketball!"

"Yeah yeah, no basketball" he smiled evilly before leading me towards a booth.

….

"Brandon, this is for kids." I said wide eyed as we sat down at the game _Splash._

"Well most of the good, ones are. Plus you said no basketball, and this is the next best thing." He smiled then added "That is unless you're scared?" and made his eyebrows dance.

I burst out laughing then asked, "Is that a challenge?" then I attempted to make my eyebrows dance. When I say attempt I mean totally failed.

He laughed and right before he was about to respond, a loud voice yelled "Go!"

Water was squirting everywhere as Brandon tried aim at the dot. I was trying to focus but the look on his face was priceless, and I burst out laughing. I was winning right before Brandon thought it was okay to cheat. He started pushing my water gun making me lose my aim. And what made it worst was that the poor little kids were looking at us like we were crazy. I think Brandon traumatized them.

By the end of the game my cheeks were sore from laughing so hard. I got a bright yellow teddy bear because I won, but I still couldn't stop laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny" Brandon said with a pout.

I tried to hold in my giggles as I kissed his lips. "You're right I'm sor_―_" but my laughter interpreted my sentence before I could stop them. He looked down at me before joining in.

The rest of the date was a daze, or more like a dream. We rode the Ferris wheel (Or should I say made out on the Ferris wheel), ate pizza, and rode outrageous rides. Before we knew it, it was already 9:50.

The ride home was lively, both of us talked like there was no tomorrow. From his Spanish teacher, to my mom; no topic was safe.

When he finally pulled into my driveway, my face instantly grew into a frown. He smiled and pulled my into a sweet, gentle goodbye kiss that left me speechless.

As soon as I got inside my house I pressed my back to the door and hugged my teddy bear. I dreamily sighed; I finally had my fairytale.

I looked out the window just in time to see Brandon's truck pull out and my dad's pull in. I sighed again, but this time it was out of desperation. _I guess every fairytale has to end sometime. _I smiled and quickly headed to bed, every step of the way thinking about Brandon.

_**A/N: **_Hi you guys finally gave you a little fluff before the real drama starts. Sorry about my late updates please don't hate me : )! Anyways fan of the week is forevertothend. I gotta say that review made me smile the most. Thank you guys so much and please continue what you guys are doing!

Peace out peps! Lol


	7. Chapter 7

_**Burning Happiness**_

"_To be loved, is to gain trust from someone that doesn't trust anybody else" _

_― __**Unknown**_

__Chapter 7: Trust Issues…..

_**Last time on Burning Happiness:**_

_As soon as I got inside my house I pressed my back to the door and hugged my teddy bear. I dreamily sighed; I finally had my fairytale. _

_I looked out the window just in time to see Brandon's truck pull out and my dad's pull in. I sighed again, but this time it was out of desperation. I guess every fairytale has to end sometime. I smiled and quickly headed to bed, every step of the way thinking about Brandon._

_**Two weeks later…**_

_**Stella's point of view:**_

"Stella I'm getting real sick of that" Brandon said, as my phone rang for 10th time since he brought me home after school. We were lying on my bed studying, or should I say he was lying on my bed. My head was resting on his stomach, which was unbelievably soft considering he has washboard abs. My dad was at work again. Did I ever tell you that I love his new job?

I sighed, put my book down, and looked up at him. "Brandon what am I supposed to do? I've told him a million times it's over, and to stop calling me. I even blocked his number." We've been having the same conversation for weeks, and I for one was getting really tired of explaining myself.

"Well it's obvious that it didn't work, considering he's calling your damn phone 24/7" he said as he began to sit up. "I still don't see, why you won't let me talk to the guy. I guarantee he'll stop after I speak with him" He said as a saw an ounce of hope gleaming in his eyes

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Umm maybe because, I know you're crazy as hell!"

He laughed than pulled me into his lap. "Nah, I'm not crazy just a little possessive." He whispered into my ear causing me to laugh. I smiled knowing this conversation was over, for now. After a couple more moments of being in his embrace I got up and stretched.

"Okay, no more studying. Let's watch a movie!" I said excitedly, adding another smile.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Stella, I'm not watching _The Notebook_."

"Why not?" I whined, as I crossed my arms.

"Because."

"Because, what? Please enlighten me oh great one."

He sighed, like _this_ _was the simplest thing in the world how could I not get it?_ "It's like this Stel, how would the school feel if their star quarterback was watching a chick flick with some girl?"

"Some girl?" I questioned, interrupting him.

He sighed again, "You know what I mean. But like I said earlier, I got to take one for the team, Sunshine." I looked at him to see if he was serious. He was.

"You have to take one for the team?" I said, as I tried not to laugh at his logic. I rolled my eyes, mumbled "whatever" and put the DVD in.

I sat down and he laid his head on my lap and examined me. We watched the movie for about 45 minutes, before I paused it.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" I asked; he's been staring at me for the last 45 minutes.

"You know, you still never told me" he said as he continued to stare.

"Umm, what haven't I told you?" I asked, still confused.

"What happened to your ar_―_?"

"Don't say it. I already told you what happened to them." I said, trying desperately to stop the topic about my arms before it went any further.

He sat up, and lifted my chin so that I was looking directly in his eyes. "And I already told you that I know your lying"

I sighed and looked away from his face. "I don't feel like talking about this now" I said as I played the movie again.

"Then when Stella? When will you feel like telling me? I've been waiting for over a month, and it seems like you're never going to _feel like it_" this time he was standing up and turned the TV off.

"Don't do that! Not now okay." I said as I stood up too.

"Do what, huh? Want you to trust me?"

"Brandon I do trust you, but it's not that simple. Can we not talk about this now please." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I'm sorry but when he was this stubborn I had to pull out the big guns.

"Alright, but you still have to answer a question."

"Umhmm, what's the question?" I asked, as I tried to give him a kiss on the lips. When I say tried, I mean he redirected it to his cheek.

"Did Baltor do it? Did he put his hands on you? Cause if he did I swear to god I'll_―_"

"Stop. Baltor did not touch me, so calm down" then I tried to kiss him again and he didn't redirect it to his cheek. Instead he responded with such passion and force that I knew he only wanted to protect me. I also knew that I was melting away his resistance; by the way he was smiling into the kiss.

As we finally broke apart I slowly reached for the TV remote. Well that was before he smacked my hand back, pushed me on the bed, and changed the DVD.

"Sorry Stel, but I refuse to watch that stupid chick flick." He said as I lounged for the remote, but he had it out of my reaching distance waving it around.

"It's not stupid" I mumbled as I jumped, in attempt to retrieve the remote.

When I finally got tired of jumping around looking like a complete idiot, I sat on my bed and pouted.

"What _stupid _movie did you put on anyways?"

He laughed, and then gave a smug grin. "_Insidious_" he said trying to use a spooky voice.

"Oh no, Brandon you know how much I hate scary movies" I stated as I mange to shake my head and laugh at the same time.

"Calm down scaredy cat. This is more like a thriller, besides this is your movie." He responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

I shook my head again. "No, it's Musa's. I borrowed it, saw the first 10 minutes and turned it off. So I know it's definitely a scary movie not a thriller."

"Relax, Stel. I'll protect from the spooky ghost." He said sticking his chest out, making me laugh.

"Okay, Mr. Macho." I said as I sat Indian style. He sat behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder.

….

"Omg! What are you doing? Don't go in there!" I yelled at the woman on the movie. I failed to realize that she couldn't hear me until she did the exact opposite of what I said.

"Didn't I just tell her not to go in there?" I asked Brandon, as I turned my head to face him.

"You sure did. Remind me not to take you to a movie theater" he said, trying to hold in his laughter.

I stuck out my tongue. "Oh ha-ha" I said sarcastically as I turned back around to face the TV.

As soon as I turned around, the little boy screamed, causing me to scream, causing Brandon to laugh. I jumped and sunk my head into Brandon's shoulder.

By the end of the movie I had got so comfortable in Brandon's arms I fell asleep.

….

I woke up to the sound of the front door opening. I looked up to find that Brandon had fallen asleep too. I turned my head slightly to look at the clock. _10:40 oh shit!_

I nudge Brandon, only to have him mumble "10 more minutes mom". I would have laughed if it wasn't such a serious situation.

"Brandon you have to wake up. And I'm not your mom" I whispered into his ear.

"Huh" he whispered as his eyes fluttered open. "Stella why are we whispering?" he asked as I tried to sit him up.

"I'll tell you later, right now you have to go my dad's home." I said tugging on his arms so he can stand up.

"What really? I want to see him" he said as he tried to approach my door.

"No, no, no, no , no. Not like this." I quickly blocked the exit as I heard footsteps from the other side of the door. "He's coming, if he sees us like this he'll think we slept together. You have to hide in the closet, and promise me you won't come out." He looked at me with curious eyes. "I promise it'll only be a couple minutes and then I'll sneak you out" I'm positive he heard the fear in my voice because I didn't try to hide it. I didn't have time to, the footsteps we're coming closer.

He looked at me once more with curious eyes. Then he shook his head, pecked my lips and hid in the closet. When he shut my closet door, my room door opened. _Looks like Brandon will finally find out where my marks on my arm came from._

As soon as my dad stepped into my room he slapped me hard in the face. I winced at the pain, and I'm pretty sure Brandon heard it.

"You stupid bitch! Now you're out stealing cars" he said as he punched me. "I should've let your mom keep your ass considering you both are criminals" he then punched me again.

By the time he punched me for the third time, I heard my closet door open.

_Oh Shit!_

_**A/N: **_ Uhoh Brandon didn't keep his promise : ) Oh snap Stella's got some explaining to do. Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffy but I couldn't resist. It's been 2 whole chapters since the last one lol. Anyways reviewer of the week is blakplum. Thank you for all your suggestions, hope you liked that chapter :)! You really truly rock! :) ! I hope you guys enjoyed that I updated a little sooner, and thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting Burning Happiness. If I get enough reviews I might just do a little of Brandon's point of view. Thanks for reading this long stupid author's note! You all are awesome :) ps. I'm sure you all missed Stella's catch phrase _Oh Shit _ lol.

Peace out peeps lol!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Burning Happiness**_

"_You can bend it and twist it... You can misuse and abuse it... But even God cannot change the Truth."_

_― __**Michael Levy**_

Chapter 8: The Truth is Feared the Most….

_**Last time on Burning Happiness:**_

_As soon as my dad stepped into my room he slapped me hard in the face. I winced at the pain, and I'm pretty sure Brandon heard it._

"_You stupid bitch! Now you're out stealing cars" he said as he punched me. "I should've let your mom keep your ass considering you both are criminals" he then punched me again._

_By the time he punched me for the third time, I heard my closet door open_.

_Oh Shit_

_**5 minutes earlier….**_

_**Brandon's point of view:**_

I felt a gentle nudge, indicating it was time for me to get up.

"10 more minutes mom" I mumbled, expecting to hear my mom go off on another rage about how lazy I am at such a young age. Instead I heard the sweet voice, of my sunshine.

"Brandon you have to wake up. And I'm not you mom" she whispered into my ear, but there was an edge to her voice. Almost as if she was scared.

"Huh" I managed to say as my eyes began to flutter. "Stella why are we whispering?" I asked once I was fully aware of my surroundings. And she began to sit me up.

"I'll tell you later, right now you have to go my dad's home." She said tugging on my arms, forcing me to stand up. I looked down at her smiling.

"What, really? I want to see him." I stated as I started to approach her door. I haven't seen the man for at least 4 years, and I wondered what he looked like or if he remembered me. But all of my wondering quickly ended as Stella quickly blocked my exit. When I looked down at her face all I saw was pure terror.

"No,no,no,no, ." She said in one breath, as sloppy footsteps began to approach us. "He's coming, if he sees us like this he'll think we slept together. You have to hide in the closet, and promise me you won't come out." She said with pleading eyes. She looked like she was going to hyperventilate, as she continued. "I promise it'll only be a couple minutes, and then I'll sneak you out" at this point I felt like I was going deft, because I couldn't hear a word that was coming out of her mouth. But what I could hear was the unbelievable amount of fear that was dripping in between each letter of her words. She was scared and I couldn't understand why. It was driving me out of my mind.

I finally shook my head as I gave her one last peck, and headed for her closet. As soon as I closed the door I heard her room door open, and soon after I heard a loud bang. Almost as if someone had fallen, crazy right?

Then I heard yelling, loud slurred yelling. I couldn't make out the exact words, but I knew half of which were profanity. That was followed by another loud bang. _Stop Brandon, you're just being paranoid. _But that thought was quickly cancelled when I heard another loud bang.

At that point I didn't care for whatever promise I made to her about staying in the closet, it didn't matter. It wasn't as significant to the one I made to myself the day I first saw her smile. _Always protect that smile no matter what._ It was the day she turned into my Sunshine.

Rage.

Anger.

Pissoffisim, okay that one's not a word, but I still felt it.

Those were the emotions I felt when I opened Stella's closet door, and took in the scene in front of me. Stella was on the floor, shielding her beautiful face with her arms, as her father towered over her repeatedly sending powerful punches at them.

I heard a horrific scream from Stella, and before I even realized it, my fist had collided with her dad's face. He fell back faster than a bag of bricks. He didn't have time to get up, because I was already on top of him punching him like there was no tomorrow.

I couldn't hear Stella's frantic cries to stop. All I could hear was a 12 year old Stella begging her father to stop hitting her. I couldn't see that Stella's dad stop responding to my punches. All I could see was a 14 year old Stella with a bruised eye telling the class how she fell off her bike. Why haven't I noticed until now? How could she still manage to be so happy?

All the thoughts that were going through my mind came to an abrupt stop, as I felt the soft touch of my sunshine. And just like that my vision and hearing suddenly came back, as I looked into her eyes.

"Brandon" she sniffled as tears streamed down her face. "Stop" then more and more tears flowed from her beautiful hazel eyes, "Please". She added, and as soon as another set of tears came she was in my arms.

_**Stella's point of view:**_

My crying increased rapidly, when Brandon wrapped his arms around me. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to find out, at least not this way. I looked at his face to see that he had shed a tear or two.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into my ears. "I'm so sorry" then instantly I broke out into another round of tears.

I broke apart from his embrace to give him a soft kiss. I was hoping my kiss would speak for the words I couldn't form. _It's okay. _

"Stella" he said once he broke our kiss. "What are we going to do?"

I quickly shook my head. "We aren't going to do anything. You're going to put him into bed, and go home. He's drunk and once he wakes up he'll think his pain is just a hangover. I'll put some pain killers, and a glass of water on his dresser, then I'm going to bed." I explained to him, praying he'll understand my logic.

I'm guessing he didn't understand it at all. Because he looked at me like I was crazy, before standing up from our comfy spot on the floor.

"Hell no, Stella! You must be out of your mind if you think I'm leaving you here with this man. Come on we're going to the police station." He stated as he began tugging my hands, forcing me to stand up. He did not just say that!

I quickly yanked my hands from his grip, before placing them on the rightful place of my hips.

"For what, Brandon? So they can ship me to their nearest clinic? Or better yet an orphanage! Is that what you want? To never see me again?" I said, as tears began to make their way back up to my eyes. God, I'm so tired of crying.

His face softened as he looked into my eyes, and placed a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear. "I don't want any of those things, and you know that." He whispered. "But I don't want to leave here either" he added, as he whipped a tear from my face with his thumb.

"You're not leaving me. I'm fine, okay" I said trying assure him, as I looked at his guilty face. "And before you even think it's not your fault. You did not disappoint me."

He smiled at me. "How do you always do that? How do you always read my mind?" he asked as his smile got a little brighter, when I laughed.

"I don't have to. You always where you emotions on your sleeve" he chuckled as hugged me again. "Now hurry and put my dad in bed, before he wakes up and realizes that you beat his ass."

He rolled his eyes and threw my dad over his shoulders effortlessly. I almost forgot how strong he was.

…

Once we finally got my dad settled into bed, it took me another hour to get Brandon out the door.

I finally got in bed around mid-night, but it didn't do me any good considering I cried myself to sleep. My life officially sucked, and this time I couldn't call Flora, I can't risk another person knowing my secret.

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**_Before you guys start to think that Brandon is some crazy guy who just almost killed Stella's dad, you should that he did what any normal boyfriend would do if the saw some dude beating on their girlfriend. Regardless if it's her dad or not! So please don't think Brandon is crazy and over protective! Plus her dad was drunk so technically he didn't beat him unconscious, the alcohol did have a huge part in it. So DON'T HATE BRANDON!

_**A/N: **_Omg poor Stella :( sorry but he had to find out sooner or later. Not feeling so great about this chapter, so I'm sorry if it sucks I wasn't feeling good when I typed it. Reviewer of the week is cheekymonkey2106 AKA Popstar Lily. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, You Rock! :) review and tell me your thoughts :).

Ps. Yay over 50 reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Burning Happiness**_

"_There's a thin line between love and hate"_

_―__**Unknown**_

__Chapter 9: Love Hurts…!

_**A/N: **_I updated sooner because I felt like I really let you guys down on the last one. Please forgive me:)!

Ps. So I heard you guys miss Baltor… hmmmm.. :)

_**Last time on Burning Happiness:**_

_Once we finally got my dad settled into bed, it took me another hour to get Brandon out the door._

_I finally got in bed around mid-night, but it didn't do me any good considering I cried myself to sleep. My life officially sucked, and this time I couldn't call Flora, I can't risk another person knowing my secret._

_**2 weeks later…..**_

_**Stella's point of view:**_

Ever since that huge blow out in my room Brandon has been extremely….. um how do I put this…. clingy. At first I thought it was kind of cute, you know.

He would pick me up from school, walk me to all of my classes, and drop me off at home. But it starts to get annoying when he does the same exact thing _every day. _I was surprised he let me go to the bathroom, by myself. Not that I'm complaining or anything, it was kind of sweet. Annoying, but sweet.

So when picture day for fall sports came, let's just say I felt a little…. free.

"I can be a little late Stel, it's really no biggie. I'll just drop you off then come back." he said carelessly.

I rolled my eyes. "Brandon, I'm a big girl. I can walk to my house by myself. I've been doing it, since I was 12 years old, before me or you even had our licenses. It's only a 25 minute walk, 20 if I jog" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Besides, I want a picture of _the star quarterback_" I added putting a small smile on his face.

He let out a huge overdramatic sigh. "I guess you're right, I don't want to let down my fans. I mean at least five cheerleaders already asked for a picture, and I'd hate to disappoint them for just some girl." _He did not just say that!_

I looked at him like he was crazy and shook my head. "Okay Brandon, that's the second and last time you're going to call me some girl. And by the way I was talking about Helia" I responded as I tried to walk away. And of course when I say tried, I mean him quickly grabbing my waist before I even had a chance to turn around.

He chuckled at my attempt to get out of his tight, but very gentle embrace. "Yeah right, Sunshine. Like you don't want a picture of all this" he said as he flexed his muscles causing me to laugh. "Besides you know I was just kidding" he added as he gave me a kiss that I automatically responded to.

"So does that mean you're going to let me walk home by myself, or are you going to assign me a personal bodyguard" I asked with sarcasm.

"Oh ha-ha, But I guess I'll let you go alone as long as you text or call me when you get home" he then pulled me closer and whispered "And Stella, we still haven't finished our conversation about your dad. I don't care what you say but I told you I don't want to leave you alone with the guy."

I sighed. I've been trying to avoid that subject for two weeks, but I could tell by the look on his face every time he dropped me off it wasn't as easy for him to ignore.

"Okay, Brandon we'll talk about it later. Bye!" I quickly kissed his cheek, and left out the door.

"Stella, we WILL talk about it later!" he called out behind me as I continued walking and rolled my eyes.

"And stop rolling your eyes" he added. _I hate it when he does that!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

On my way home I stopped by my favorite bakery, _Sugar Crystal's. _They have the best… everything!

"Hey Roxy, can I get my usual" I said to the cashier as she began to wrap, up my favorite mouth watering cinnamon buns.

"Sure Stel, that'll be 5.95" I gave her the money and left the store, with two very unhealthy cinnamon buns.

Outside of the bakery I sent a text message to Brandon.

_**Me: See home safe and sound, nothing to worry about.**_

Not even 3 minutes later I got my reply.

_**Brandon: Liar :P you probably just left Sugar Crystal's**_

See I told you guys, he always catches my lies. He didn't even have to look at my face!

_**Me: Stalker :P :P :P **_

_**Brandon: Hahaha call me when you really get home**_.

I quickly put my phone back into my pocket, and jogged home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I was finally outside my house, I dialed Brandon's number. A few rings later I got his voicemail. He's probably taking his picture right about now.

"Hey, Brandon it's me Stella. I called to tell you that I'm home and I'm safe_―_" but my voice was cut off by a rough hard hand, leading me away from my semi-safe house. I tried to scream but it only came out as weird muffled noises, considering he had one of his disgusting hands over my mouth.

The pervert led me to a back alley way just two houses behind my house, before taking his hand off of my mouth.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You filthy pervert, and if you ever even think about touching me I'll have the police on your ass so fast you won't even be able to say….. Baltor?" I said as my mysterious kidnapper, steps in front of my face.

His eyes were beat red, and his hair was all over the place. He was wearing a dirty t-shirt and the same basket ball shorts since the last time I saw him. He smelled like he hasn't showered in a month. He looked terrible, far from the man I once loved.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked before I could even stop myself, but in my defense he did look horrible.

"You did! You did this, Stella. Why haven't you returned my calls? Don't you know I love you?"

I blinked, and looked at him again. This can't be real. "You can't be serious? I broke up with you, remember? We aren't together anymore!"

"No! You were just hurt and weren't thinking straight. We love each other!"

"Baltor, I―" I started but he quickly interrupted me.

"You're so beautiful" he said as he touched my hair causing me to cringe. "God, I missed you"

And before I could even respond he gave me a sloppy sickening kiss which tasted like intense alcohol. When he pulled away from me, I looked at him with nothing above disgust and fear. I knew what all little alcohol could do to a person and I wasn't going to stick around long enough to test my theory.

"Baltor, sweetie you're drunk right now but if―"

"No! Shutup" he yelled as he slapped me across the face. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment and you're not going to spoil it by talking!" and then he pulled me in for another kiss causing me to shiver in fear.

"It's okay Stella. This is what people who love each other do" he said and I quickly got his meaning. I kneed him hard in his manhood area and ran.

"Stella, you're going to regret doing that!" he yelled after me as I heard him running behind me.

I took out my phone and notice that I still had Brandon's voicemail up.

"Brandon" I cried out to the phone "Help" and hung-up as I continued to run.

"Stella my Bella, you can run but you can't hide" Baltor yelled out with a sickening laugh.

_Why the Hell do I always attract the crazies!._

_**A/N: **_I hope this one's better than yesterday's, no reviewer of the week cause you know I just updated yesterday. Tell me what you thought! :) Sorry it's so short!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Burning Happiness**_

"_So when you feel like hope is gone,  
look inside you and be strong,  
and you'll finally see the truth -  
that a hero lies in you."  
_

_**― **__**Mariah Carey**_

Chapter 10: The Hero lies in you…..

_**A/N: **_Don't kill me! So sorry for the late update but school just started so I won't be able to update as frequently, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Please forgive me and I hope this makes up for it. :)

_**Last time on Burning Happiness:**_

"_It's okay Stella. This is what people who love each other do" he said and I quickly got his meaning. I kneed him hard in his manhood area and ran._

"_Stella, you're going to regret doing that!" he yelled after me as I heard him running behind me._

_I took out my phone and notice that I still had Brandon's voicemail up. _

"_Brandon" I cried out to the phone "Help" and hung-up as I continued to run._

"_Stella my Bella, you can run but you can't hide" Baltor yelled out with a sickening laugh. _

_Why the Hell do I always attract the crazies!._

_**Five minutes earlier… .**_

_**Brandon's point of view:**_

I looked the camera in the eye and gave my best panty dropping smile as the camera temporally blinded me.

When I got into the locker room, I heard a round of laughter from behind me.

"Oh my Brandon, what a beautiful smile" Sky said, from behind me.

"That's right you go girl!" Riven said with a snap causing everyone in the room to laugh. Well, everyone but me, because I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh ha-ha you guys are so funny, I almost laughed" I said with sarcasm, as I continued to change my clothes. I threw on a pink shirt, I knew how much Stella hated the color. _Maybe I should stop by her house and tease her._

"Like OMG don't you wish your hair was as shiny and fluffy as Brandon's, Helia? And doesn't that pink just bring it out." Nabu said twirling his locks. There was a long silence before everyone turned and looked at Helia waiting for his comment.

Helia was rubbing the back of his neck before he finally said. "Umm if it was any other day, I would definitely add something to that comment. But, since my car just broke down yesterday, I kind of need a ride. So…."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "At least, I have one friend on this _team. _Of course I'll give you a ride, Helia. Anyone else?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Damnit! I need one too." Riven mumbled, making me laugh even more.

"What was that Riven?" I smirked, causing Riven to growl.

"You heard, me you son of a_**―**_"

"I thought you needed a ride….." I sang.

"Whatever are we leaving or what?" he said, as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, but let call Stella real fast. It says I missed her call."

"Just call her in the car. Unless you have something more private to talk about…." He wiggled his eyebrows, and gave the world's stupidest grin.

Rolling my eyes, I smacked him upside his head. "You're such a pervert dude. Get your mind out of the gutter" Then I lead them to my car.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Helia, can you dial Stella's number on my phone for me." I asked as I tossed my iphone to him. Helia was riding shotgun because, I didn't feel like hearing Riven's mouth even for 15 minutes. So of course he was in the back seat pouting. He could be so childish sometimes, I honesty wonder how the hell Musa deals with it.

"Yeah hold on." He started looking through my phone for her number. "She left you a voicemail. Do you want to listen" he asked, as he handed my phone back to _me. _But before I could respond,

"Hell yeah!" Riven yelled as he snatched the phone from my hand, and pushed play.

"Riven he was asking me_**―**_" But before I could finish my statement, I heard my sweet Sunshine's voice on speaker.

"Hey, Brandon it's me Stella. I called to tell you that I'm home and I'm safe_―_" She started, but then I heard her voice being muffled. I immediately, became alarmed.

"Maybe she had a bad signal" Helia said trying to reassure me. I nodded and shook my head. _Yeah that makes sense. _But that thought ended as soon as it entered my mind, because I started to hear distant voices.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You filthy pervert, and if you ever even think about touching me I'll have the police on your ass so fast you won't even be able to say….. Baltor?" _That's my girl. Don't forget to add that I'll beat his ass too and…. Wait did she say Baltor. _Immediately, I parked the car and snatched my phone from Riven, turning it up louder. Then I chuckled when she added.

"What the hell happened to you?" But my face turned from a smirk, into a piss off frown, when I heard his response.

"You did! You did this, Stella. Why haven't you returned my calls? Don't you know I love you?" The rest of the car went silent as we continued to listen to their conversation.

"You can't be serious? I broke up with you, remember? We aren't together anymore!" Stella yelled, as I imagined her confused expression.

"No! You were just hurt and weren't thinking straight. We love each other!" he argued back.

"Baltor, I―" she started, before his annoying voice interrupted her.

"You're so beautiful" he said, and then there was silence. Before he added "God, I missed you"

And then there was more silence. A long annoying aching silence, which made me resist the urge to throw my phone through the windshield. I had to hear the rest. But as I continued to listen, my resistance was beginning to distinguish little by little.

"Baltor, sweetie you're drunk right now but if―" Stella started, trying to sound calm. But I knew better. There was nothing calm in her voice. I heard the fear, a terrible, horrible amount of fear. I've never heard her like this before, even with her dad situation. She knew her dad would never put her in danger. But now was different. She didn't know the outcome, a neither did I. Just thinking about it made my heartache. _If that sick son-of-a-bitch even touches her…._

"No! Shutup" he yelled and I soon heard a loud POP to follow his yelling. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment and you're not going to spoil it by talking!" This time all my resistance was gone as I threw my phone, only for Helia to catch it with his fast reflexes. _Damn Him! _

While Helia held the phone, I heard more silence. No, that wasn't silence. If you listened closer you could hear it. You could hear Stella's soft, gentle whimpers. _That's all I needed to know. I'm going to kill him. _

"It's okay Stella. This is what people who love each other do" he said and I soon got his meaning. _I'll kill him. I'll kill him. _My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud shriek. If I didn't know either of them, I would have thought the scream, was Stella's. But since I knew both of them, I let out a low dark chuckle.

That entire conversation was destroying me little by little. But what hurt the most? The part where he put his hands on her? Or maybe it was the fear that he created in her. And just when I made my decision, I heard the icing on the cake.

"Brandon" I could hear her sobs clearly, as if she had it back on her ear.

"Help" She added, followed by sniffle and then the dial tone.

I sat there for a minute with a thousand of questions going through my mind. _Where are they?_ _Is she okay? What time did she call me? Will I get there in time? Did he already hurt her? Will I be too late? _But suddenly a more rational thought appeared, and it shined the most. _How are you going to find out if you don't make a move? NOW!_

She depended on me, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let her down. And just like that my blank expression became one full of determination. I put the car in gear, and made a sharp U-turn.

"Where are we going?" asked Helia, he can be so naive.

"Going to her house. That was last place she was before that bitch stole her" I answered back without any emotion in my voice. I hated answering such obvious questions.

"No, we should go to the police station!" he argued back at me with determination.

"With WHAT, Helia? We don't even know where she is, let alone if she's okay. Let Brandon handle it his way, and just be there" This time Riven was the voice of reason, which is very ironic. But I knew there was a reason I hung around him.

Helia let out I long sigh before finally saying, "I still think_**―**_" or should I say, finally attempting to say before I interrupted him.

I slammed on my brakes hard, completely stopping the car. I didn't care if there was anyone behind me or not. (Luckily there weren't any) I had to make myself clear, as I turned my head towards Helia.

"Look, I don't want to hear any of your thoughts about the situation. I already have enough going through my head as it is. It's not your girlfriend, that's in danger, it's mine. So I only have one question for you. Are you in or out? Because if you're out you can get out and walk home for all I care. But for right now Stella's in trouble, and you're wasting my time." I looked him in the eye waiting for his answer. He shook his head, as if he's finally realizing the depth of the situation. Then he said 2 words.

"I'm in." and I shook my head, smirked and put the car back in gear.

"Good, now put Stella on the phone. I need to know she's okay" I said the last part more to myself, than to anyone in particular.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Stella's point of view:**_

As soon as I heard _I could just die in your arms, _I knew it was Brandon. He's the only contact that I personalized the ringtone for. All the others are Beep Beep, but if I live through this I'm changing Baltor's to _Why you so obsessed with me._

I quickly answer the call praying Baltor didn't hear it. I was hiding behind a tree, under a park bench. It was impossible for me to continue to run because I was beyond exhausted. I thought I was still in my neighborhood, but at this point I couldn't tell left from right.

"Hello?" I whispered into my phone trying to sound calm and collect, for Brandon's sake.

I heard a deep sigh from the other end of the phone. He must have been worried to death after that last voicemail.

"Stella? Thank god you're okay. You're okay right? Cause if you're not I swear to god I'll kill him" he rushed out making me chuckle even through the tears that streamed down my sweaty face.

"I'm fine" I whispered back trying to stop my voice from shaking, but it didn't help.

"Good. Do you know where you are?" he asked, making me crying even more, because I didn't know the answer.

"No." I sniffled out as I continued to whisper. "All I know for sure is that I'm hiding under a bench, and that I'm outside." I said as unwanted tears flowed freely from my face.

"Stella, you have to stay calm for me okay?" he continued on refusing to let my answer his question as he let out a desperate sigh. "I need you to get up from behind the bench and_**―**_"

"No" I said without and consideration whatsoever.

"Listen Stella. I need you to describe where you are. I just passed your house, so I need you to_**―**_"

"I can't" I cried out trying to keep quiet, hoping Baltor was still far behind.

"Yes you can! Stella how am I suppose to be there, if I don't know where _there _is? Do you want me there?" he said asking the dumbest question on earth.

"Yes, of course I want you here! But I also don't want to be raped or killed!" I yelled quickly regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth.

The line grew quiet for a second as I heard him take a deep breath.

"Stella, do me a favor, and don't ever say those two words for the rest of your life."

I sniffled as my breaths started to get even again. "I'm sorry." I whispered knowing how hard it must be for him to know that I've given up hope.

"It's fine. But Stella, I still want you to look at your surroundings. I need to know where you are, so can you do that?" he asked and just when I was about to respond with another _no_, he added "For me?"

I shook my head, before realizing he wasn't there to see my silent yes.

"Okay, but please don't hang up on me." I sighed as I began to rise.

"Not in a million years, Sunshine" and just hearing my nickname gave me just enough power to stand straight up and begin to talk.

"There's a small lake, almost as small as a puddle but not." I started. "A little park, a lot of trees, kind of like a forest and for off in the distant there's a small_**―**_"

"Swing set?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yeah how did you know?"

He took a deep, deathly breath before responding. "I didn't say that Stel,"

I slowly turned my head to see Baltor with his signature smirk.

"Stella I've been looking for youuu" he sang with nothing but evil in his voice.

"I know exactly where that is, Sunshine. Please hold on." I heard Brandon whisper, as Baltor started to approach me. I turned to run but then I heard a loud gunshot. I turned around to find a tree about 2 feet away from me, with a bullet sized hole inside of it.

"Not so fast sweetie, I'm tired of playing." He said with a sickening laugh. "Wow, I've never seen a silent Stella. I guess I leave you speechless huh?" he added as he continued to laugh.

I quickly regain control of my facial expressions again. "I'm not stupid. I know you would never kill me." I said with so much certainty that I almost believed myself. But this gesture only caused him to laugh even more.

"Conceited aren't we? Stella, haven't you heard of the saying, Never say Never?" he rose his eyebrows.

"Well how about this? I will NEVER date you again. And I was NEVER in love with your sorry ass! And I will make sure you will NEVER touch my again as long as you live. And I will NEVER see you again. So never say never my ass! And those are promises not threats" I yelled, hoping to save time by getting him angry. I could tell half of my plan was working by the sound, of his low pissed off growl.

"Fine! If can NEVER have you, neither can anyone else." And the next events happened in slow motion.

I saw Baltor aim his gun.

I heard Brandon yell, "NO, Stella" over the phone. But for some strange reason he sounded a lot closer.

I heard the loud gunshot.

I saw a flash of pink. I hated the color, but suddenly had a new appreciation for it.

I felt the impact. But even through Baltor aimed for my head, I felt all the pain coming from my heart.

_**A/N:**_I'm so sorry about my slow updates, but school just started and…. Let's just say I could do a lot better. So I'm so sorry for the delay. I'll try to update sooner but no promises. Anyways fan of the week is ShiningSunray. I hate to do repeats but she made me smile the most! (I'm pretty sure you already know you rock! :)So please review and tell me what you guys thought about the chapter!

Ps. I love pink. It's my favorite color, but I have a feeling Stella would hate it so I did what I did :) thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Burning Happiness**_

"_Loving is a feeling that brings both joy and pain to my heart. Joy from being with you, being filled with an emotion so deep and tender that no other feeling can compare. Pain from knowing that I'm so in love, that I'm more vulnerable than ever_"

_**― Unknown**_

Chapter 11: Sometime the tears of pain will save your life….

_**A/N: **_LOL you guys had me cracking up PMing me with your different scenarios. Did you honestly think I would kill Stella, and that this story was close to over? Well hate to admit it, but you guys was right about the second one :)! I'm planning to finish this story at about chapter 15. Lol only so I can start a new one, to blow this one out of the water. So here's chappy 11! :)

Ps. who was wearing pink?

_**Last time on Burning Happiness:**_

"_Fine! If I can NEVER have you, neither can anyone else." And the next events happened in slow motion._

_I saw Baltor aim his gun._

_I heard Brandon yell, "NO, Stella" over the phone. But for some strange reason he sounded a lot closer._

_I heard the loud gunshot._

_I saw a flash of pink. I hated the color, but suddenly had a new appreciation for it._

_I felt the impact. But even through Baltor aimed for my head, I felt all the pain coming from my heart._

_**Brandon's point of view:**_

I watched as Baltor raised his gun, slowly pointing it at Stella's head. I didn't think, only reacted. I had to save my Sunshine.

_**Stella's point of view:**_

I fell on my knees, staring at the body in front of me. In the background I could hear Riven pounding on Baltor, and Helia calling an ambulance. But none of that was important. The only thing that was important was the beautiful, brown haired beauty that laying helplessly on the ground in front of him.

"Hey, Sunshine." He said nonchalantly as he attempted to give me a smile. When I say attempt I mean, it was the saddest thing, I've ever seen. I silently allowed my tears to flow freely from my face.

"You're an asshole, did you know that." I whispered as I touched his cheek, causing him to chuckle.

"What, just because a guy saves his girlfriend from a lunatic, automatically makes him an asshole?" he said trying to lighten up the mood. I chuckled as I shook my head.

"I don't remember you asking me to be your girlfriend, Mr. Heroes" I stated giving a weak smile.

"Well Ms. Solaria, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he then touched my hand, the hand that was on his cheek.

"Of course I would." He smiled as he tried to sit up to kiss me, but stopped mid-way, wincing from the pain. The tears instantly began to pour again, knowing that I caused the pain he's in. He gave me a weak smile before he whipped my tears away.

"Do you know why I call you sunshine?" he asked. Of course I knew the answer to such a simple question.

He asked it every time I've cried on his shoulder. Every time _Mr. Bigshot _and I had an argument. The last time I saw my mother. He always asked me the same question, but for some strange reason my mouth wouldn't allow me to say yes. I think it was because I wanted to hear it coming from him. So instead of speaking, I shook my head, giving him a silent no.

For a quick second, his weak smile, turned into a real one. And for that brief second he looked like the old Brandon. The same Brandon, I met at the park when I was 8.

"You're a really bad liar, Stel. You know I can always tell when you're lying to me." he said and added a chuckle.

"But if you want to pretend not to know, I guess I can pretend I've never told you." He coughed scaring a little before finally saying my favorite phrase. "I call you sunshine, because you're smile is brighter than the sun. And you're not doing any justice hiding it behind those tears. Now show me." he ordered as I gave a weak smile.

He laughed at me before he started coughing once again. Started to talk but I wouldn't allow it. I quickly mashed my lips to his, with all the energy I had left.

When we broke apart sniffled and added. "You know, you're still an asshole."

"Ha, I figured." He chuckled, but instantly began coughing.

I my tear stained face immediately turned apprehensive. I took his jacket off me and put it under his head.

"Helia" I screamed trying to get his attention, as Brandon continued to cough. "Where the hell is that ambulance." I cried out as, Helia rushed over.

"They'll be here shortly, he needs something to cover up that wound or he'll bleed to…"

"Don't say it" I interrupted with clenched teeth. He shook his head understanding what I meant, and began to take off his jacket pressing it against Brandon's chest.

"Alright, I'll handle this. You need to get Riven off of Baltor before the ambulance come. The police might be with them and he'll go to jail if…"

He couldn't even finish statement before reading my expression. I blinked 3 times, and then gave him a face that said "_Hell no" _without a single word coming from my mouth.

"Umm, yea just keep pressing this on his chest" he then went towards the bloody battle.

"I swear, Helia can be so clueless sometimes." Brandon said after he finished his round of coughing. I chuckled, then suddenly became aware of the situation and softly slapped his shoulder..

"You need to shutup. Talking isn't such a good idea, especially when. . . .You know. . . ." I nodded towards his bleeding wound.

He rolled his eyes. "Yea yea, yea" he said with a pout.

Brandon always had this stupid man rule, in which he hated to be considered weak. A man should always take care of a woman, yadda yadda yadda. And me, clumsy Stella, taking care of him as he lay helplessly on the ground, was probably a level 100 on the weak-a-meter.

I smiled at his annoyance, as we heard the ambulances finally approaching the scene. (Evidently Helia called for 2, knowing that Riven would beat the brakes off of Baltor.)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once the paramedics had Brandon in one ambulance, they began to load Baltor up in the other. Just one look at him automatically put a smile on my face.

One of his eyes was swollen shut; the other had a huge purple ring around it. His nose looked like it had to be broken, if it wasn't I'm pretty sure he'll never be able to smell like he used to. One of his arms was broken, attempting to block. And last but certainly not least, his jaw was both crooked and swollen. And if that didn't make you smile, if you looked a little bit closer about 2 or3 of his teeth were missing.

"Okay only one person per car, who's riding with this one." A paramedic asked as he nodded towards the ambulance Brandon was in. Helia began to raise his hand before he caught a hold of my _don't you dare _glare, and slowly lowered it.

"That would be me." I said as I made my way inside the car. There, I saw my worst nightmare.

Brandon was sweating rapidly trying not to scream, as the paramedics were doing all sorts of things to him.

"Stop, can't you tell you're hurting him" I yelled trying to get their attention but they ignored me, and continued to cause him pain.

"Please" I cried out as tears sprang from my eyes "Stop" I yelled again, only to get one person's attention.

"Miss, I'm going to need you to calm down, or you'll have to get out." He said calmly.

"I'm fine Sunshine" Brandon said with a strained voice.

I nodded and took a seat, away from all the action. This was going to be a long ride.

And boy was it, at some point someone had to hold me down, when Brandon began screaming after they gave him some kind of shot. It was all too crazy.

When we finally got to the hospital I couldn't even give Brandon a kiss before they rushed him to the emergency room.

I was forced in the waiting room, and about 10 minutes later Riven and Helia showed up. Phone calls were made, and 10 minutes after that Brandon's parents rushed in.

I tried my best to stay awake to know if he was okay, but at 2:00 and still no results, I gave into my exhaustion.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Stella sweetie, wake up." I awoke to the sound of my best friend.

"Flora? What are you doing here?" I asked as I began to stretched.

"Well, Helia called me and told me about everything. So after school I…"

"After school? What time is it?" I asked when I was finally aware of my surroundings.

"Almost five" she said nonchalantly as she checked her watch.

"What! Is Brandon okay? Where is he? Can I see him now? Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I breathlessly asked trying to get as much information as possible.

"He's okay. Room 304. He's been asking for you. And I just did" she said answering all of my questions. _See that's why I love her. _

"Thank you" I hugged her, and then I made my way towards his room.

Once I got to his room, I heard voices from inside.

"You shouldn't be here. She could be here any second" Brandon said nervously.

"I already walked right past her, she's asleep." said a mysterious woman. I quietly leaned closer to hear more of the conversation.

"What are you doing here? I told you I haven't told her yet." He said annoyed.

"And when do you plan to tell her. I'm not going to keep hiding, Brandon" the woman stated.

"I know, I just…. I'm not ready to lose her." He said, his voice filled with sadness.

I've heard enough, and at this point I knew for sure they were talking about me. I opened the door and saw a site for sore eyes.

I expected a lot of things but never in a million years did I expect to see her. Not again. Tears ran freely form my face when I said the one name I hadn't said in 5 years.

"Mommy"

_Don't look now but I'm turning into a cry baby! _

_**A/N: **_Sorry for the late updates. I've told you how much I hate school right? Well left a little cliffy in and I hope you enjoy. Continue to review please they always make me smile!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Burning Happiness**_

"_They say if you love something you've got to let it go. And if it comes back, then it means so much more."_

― _**Heather Headly**_

Chapter 12: It's never the right time to say goodbye…

_**A/N: **_ I love you guys so much thanks for all the reviews at the end of this chapter I'll say who the fan of the week was for chapter 10 and 11 sorry I forgot the last chapter, any who here's chappy #12.

_**Last time on Burning Happiness:**_

"_And when do you plan to tell her. I'm not going to keep hiding, Brandon" the woman stated._

"_I know, I just…. I'm not ready to lose her." He said, his voice filled with sadness._

_I've heard enough, and I know for sure they were talking about me. I opened the door and saw a site for sore eyes. _

_I expected a lot of things but never in a million years did I expect to see her. Not again. Tears ran freely form my face when I said the one name I hadn't said in 5 years._

"_Mommy"_

_Don't look now but I'm turning into a cry baby! _

_**5 minutes earlier**_

_**Brandon's point of view…**_

"Wait, Flora before you leave can you umm…" I started to ask, as I scratched the back of my neck trying to find the right words.

She smiled "Sure Brandon, I'll go and get her now." She said, answering my unspoken question, as she left the room. I swear I'll always wonder how Flora the all knowing, got with Helia the clueless.

Five minutes later my door swung opened, and I smiled at what I expected to be my Sunshine. But instead, another blonde haired beauty enters, Luna Solaria.

"Hello, Brandon." She says as she greets me in the most formal way she could. I've known the lady since I was eight and she knew nothing has ever annoyed me more than her stuffy greetings.

"You shouldn't be here. She could be here any second." I said, nervous as hell. I looked behind her towards the door making sure Stella wasn't on her way.

She rolled her eyes in the same irritating way Stella does. "I walked right past her. She's asleep."

I let out a relieving sigh, and then asked. "What are you doing here? I told you, I haven't told her yet." My voice was a mixture of annoyance, anger and heartbreak.

"And when do you plan to tell her. I'm not going to keep hiding, Brandon." She retaliated raising an eyebrow while doing so. It was kind of ironic that Stella tries so hard to perfect that technique, while her mother does it so effortlessly.

"I know, I just…. I'm not ready to lose her." I say truthfully, but it wasn't the entire truth. See I honestly don't want to lose Stella, but I also don't want to face her fiery when she finds out I called her mother and told her everything. I might be brave enough to jump in front of a bullet to save the love of my life, but never in a millions years will I be brave enough to face that same woman's rage. I kind of enjoy living my life, even if it's in a hospital bed at the moment.

Luna's face softens and right before she speaks we hear the door open slowly. My pulse tripled as I saw the shocked face of my Sunshine as she whispered one tear jerking word.

"Mommy"

"My beautiful baby girl" Luna whispered in return as she evolves Stella in her arms. Stella smiled as she allowed silent tears to flow freely from her flawless face and hug her mother back for the first time in five years.

Once their much needed embrace was over Stella was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here? How long are you staying? Is this going to be a once a month thing? Did your lawyers finally find a way around dad's sole custody? How..?

"Stella, dear slow down. Okay, I came here to see you. I'm not staying very long. Well it's not really a once a month thing. And I think that last question should be directed to Brandon" Luna said throwing me under the bus. _If only she wasn't Stella's mom._

"You should really meet my best friend Flora…" she smiled. _Yes! She didn't hear that last part! I'm safe! I'm free! I'm _"Wait… did you say Brandon?" _so dead._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Stella's point of view**_

I turn my attention towards Brandon, for the first time since I've entered _his _hospital room. _His hospital room? _Then suddenly my mind replayed what happened the previous night, and why I came into this room in the first place.

"Brandon, I'm so sorry! Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?" I quickly asked as I ran towards him wiping away the tears from my little family reunion.

He looked at me then chuckled. "I'm fine Sunshine. But I would feel a lot better if I got a kiss" he then gave me a goofy grin, but something was off. It was like he was trying to hard to act… normal.

I frowned and gave him a small peck on the lips. I looked between the two and felt an enormous amount of tension.

"Um well is someone going to tell me what's up or…?" I asked waiting for a reasonable exclamation.

"Brandon..?" I asked again after several moments of silent.

"Brandon, if you don't tell her I will." My mother said between her gritted teeth.

Brandon let out a deep breath before finally talking. "Alright, alright, I'll tell her." He whispered before sitting himself up. "Well Sunshine, you remember right before …'the accident'… last night I told you we had to talk about … your dad … situation?" he asked _in front of my mother! _

I nodded my head uncomfortably, sending him a mental message to retreat from that subject. It didn't work.

"So what I was going to tell you is that your mom is in town" he said and I prayed that was the end of the conversation. It wasn't the end.

"And…" my mom said annoyed. What the hell did she know that I didn't?

"And I called her …" Brandon continued, as I felt my stomach tie into a million knots.

"And…" My mother urged again, right before Brandon made my biggest, scariest nightmare come true.

"And I told her…" he continued, making me gulp.

"About…" I said as I felt another knot form inside of my stomach. My stomach knew the answer to my question before I did.

Brandon sighed again. "About what happened the last time I was at your house."

Tears. That's the only reaction I had to his words. I refused to let them fall, as my eyes turned watery. I sniffed it in, and said the only hopeful word I had left.

"Everything?" I whispered out. I looked up into Brandon's eyes and awaited the answer that his eyes told me to form in his mouth.

"Yes, everything" he whispered, looking away from me.

I looked around the room at the two most important people in the world to me. That's where I saw it. Pity. The one emotion I've hated beyond a doubt since I was eleven. The one emotion I've tried to keep away from me my entire life. That one emotion was all around this small hospital room. Pity. The one emotion that I didn't need!

"Stella…" my mom started before I interrupted.

"I'm fine, okay! I've been fine for the last five years, and I'll be fine for the next two." I said with annoyance dripping off of every word.

"No you weren't fine, but soon you will be." She said with determination.

I sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well I've talked to my lawyers. They said with this new information, you can stay with me for now on. Our plane leaves on Saturday." Her voice was filled with excitement, which only annoyed me even more. _Did she say plane?_

"Where exactly are we supposed to be going?"

"New York! That's where your future stepfather and I live darling" she said as I noticed the huge rock on her finger. _Damn he must be rich. No, stay on subject Stella._

"That's across the country, and today's Thursday! When were you going to tell me this plan about shipping me off" I yelled as I allowed my anger into the conversation.

"Stella calm down. Brandon was going to tell you, it was his plan after all…" she said along with some other crap I didn't care about. The only thing I heard was the cause of the destruction of my life.

I turned to Brandon, who still refused to look at me. "So this was all your plan? You know, you didn't have to send me across the country. If you didn't want to be with me you should've said so!"

"What are you talking about!" he snapped his head back up to face me.

"I'm talking about your stupid ass plan for an escape!" I yelled as my anger to control of the situation.

"I wasn't looking for an escape! I was looking for what was best for you!"

"You didn't do what was best for me! You've ruined my life! You didn't even care enough to ask me. With one phone call, my entire life went up in flames! All I needed was two more years. You couldn't even put up with me for that long? You don't know what's best for me! Stop acting like my father and be my boyfriend!"

He shook his head; his eyes were full of anger. "No, you're wrong about that one, Stell. Because if I was acting like you're father, I'd be beating the shit out of you!" _Ouch! _As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes were begging for forgiveness. But it was too late, my tears were already streaming down my face.

I sniffled, and let my anger speak instead of any reasoning. "I hate you and I wish I never met you that day in the park" I yelled and started walking towards the door before he said something else that would break my heart. But I was too late.

"That makes two of us, Sunshine! Because if I would've never met you, I would be at my house right now, instead of in a hospital because your crazy ex shot me!" he called out just as I was out the door.

"Good-bye Brandon Heroes I hope you have a wonderful life. Mom I'm going home to pack up." I gave a weak sad smile and left the room.

I sunk onto a near wall and let the rest of my tears flow out in disgusting, quiet sobs.

_**Brandon's point of view**_

"What have you done?" Luna said before rushing out of the room to find Stella.

_What does it look like I've done? It's obvious I just made the biggest mistake of my life._

_**A/N: **_You guys really are amazing, that was the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter! So reviewer of the week for chapter number ten was forevertotheend, you always make me smile on your reviews. And for chapter eleven reviewer of the week is a guest. The one that I made cry! Thanks for reviewing and is it evil of me to be happy that you cried lol! You guys are awesome, and I hope I didn't confuse you about the whole mommy thing last chapter. One of my readers IMed me asking if Stella and Brandon were brother and sister, so no. I'm not a super crazy woman. Anyways only two more chapters left of this story :). Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!

Ps: We're almost to 100 reviews let's try to make that goal!

Pps: What will Stella choose? Review to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Burning Happiness**_

_A priceless moment is when the person that you have fallen in love with, looks you right in the eyes to tell you that they have fallen in love with you._

― _**Unknown**_

Chapter 13: The difference between what you want and what you need…

_**A/N: **_I'M SOO SORRY! I leave you guys on a cliff hanger then don't update for three weeks? Who does that? I know I'm a jerk okay so this chapter is going to be extra good, kay. And I'll tell the reviewers of the _week_ (or more like month) at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Ps: 110 review is above and beyond my goal!

_**Last time on Burning Happiness:**_

_Stella's point of view:_

"_Mom I'm going home to pack up. Good-bye Brandon Heroes I hope you have a wonderful life" I gave a weak sad smile and left the room._

_I sunk onto a near wall and let the rest of my tears flow out in disgusting, quiet sobs._

_Brandon's point of view:_

"_What have you done?" Luna said before rushing out of the room to find Stella._

_What does it look like I've done? It's obvious I just made the biggest mistake of my life._

_**Stella's point of view:**_

"Stella, sweetheart, I know you're hurt right now but…" my mother said _trying_ to comfort me as she began to approach. And when I say _trying, _I mean she helped me realize just how pathetic my life really is.

"Mom please, not now. Can you just take me home?" I whispered, because my voice was still in the room with Brandon, and I wasn't going back to get it.

She silently shook her head, though her eyes wanted to say more, and led me to her car. The ride home was silent, and I spent the entire ride looking out the window. The tension was so thick that you could slice a knife right through the air. Neither of us talked, for the fear of the other responding. We were right outside my neighborhood before my mom suddenly stopped the car.

She took a deep breath, and started her long monologue. "Sweetie, you don't know how much I've missed you. And I know you think that everyone is against you right now, but we were only doing what's best for you. You'll understand in New York. It'll all be better when we…"

"Get to New York? Yeah I know mom, can you just drive." I interrupted my voice full of hurt and annoyance all at once. She shook her head again and continued to drive.

"Umm, Stella honey there's one more thing that I forgot to tell you." I turned from the window to see an extremely nervous face staring back at me. _What the hell did she do now! _

"And what is that mother?" I asked with sarcasm but before she could respond I heard sirens, as we got closer to my house.

My annoyed expression quickly became one full of worry "What. Did. You. Do?" I asked between gritted teeth, as we pulled into my driveway and saw two police cars.

"I did what I had to do to keep my daughter safe. I knew I never should have married that idiot…" As she continued to rant, I got out of the car just in time to see the cops reading my dad his Miranda rights.

"Dad!" I called out. He turned around and looked at me with so much hate you'd think that I was the one beating his ass daily.

"This is all your fault. You stupid… " he started but the slamming of the police car door muted him mid-sentence. I held my head up high, and walked into my house with dignity on the outside. But inside my heart took it's final blow before explosion. I threatened any tear that thought about falling with a simple sniff of the nose.

Once I got in my room, I immediately began to pack my things up. The sooner I packed my bags, the sooner I leave this house. And the sooner I leave this house the sooner, I don't have to remember the memories that it came with. Both of the bad and the good memories made me want to cry until I died of dehydration

Not paying attention of what I put in my bag, I soon came across something that wasn't mine. Something that didn't smell like me, but smelled like him. Something that made me feel safe and warm. Something that brought so many memories back, so many wonderful memories that I didn't need right now. Something that I should give back but couldn't. Something that I wanted to keep with me forever. That _something _was a jacket. But it wasn't just any jacket.

It was Brandon's jacket. The same jacket he let me barrow when he discovered my bruises. The same jacket I wore on our date. The same jacket i had on when he kissed me.

And instantly just as fast as lighting striking, my tears came about .5 seconds faster. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called the one person I knew cared. The one person who still didn't know any of my dirty secrets.

"Flora, my life's a soap opera" I cried as I told her everything from after my parents' divorce, up until the events of today.

* * *

**_Brandon's point of view:_**

_**Two days later.**_

"_Good-bye Brandon Heroes, I hope you have a wonderful life"_ Those are going to be the last words my sweet Sunshine will ever say to me. That was going to be the last time I ever got to see her, and I didn't even get a kiss. I will never see my Sunshine smile again.

I was sitting in my hospital bed replaying the conversation I had with Stella, when the door slammed open.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice shaking the room went, as it brought me back into the present. I looked up and gasped at the perpetrator.

"Well I was about to go to sleep, but that doesn't matter. Did you just curse Flora?" I asked appalled of what just happened.

She rolled her eyes before responding. "Brandon, Stella is going to leave in four hours!" She said informing me on something I was already highly aware of.

"I already know that." I sighed with frustration. I was beyond confused. Why was she telling me something that I planned two weeks prior?

"And I've given you an entire day to clean up your mess, but I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands" she said, and begun to rub her hands, scarring the hell out of me.

"You don't think, I've thought about that. You don't think I want that? But it can't happen; this is what's best for her." I said looking down.

"Brandon, how would you know what's best for her if you didn't ask? The love of your life being shipped off across the country and you're laying in bed!" she had that determined look, like Stella has. Maybe some distance from each other would do them some good.

I let out a deep sigh. "First off, Flora, I don't have a chose. You failed to mention that I'm lying in a _hospital _bed, not a regular bed. And you don't even know the whole story. You don't know what I said to her, and what her face looked like when I said it." I whispered the last sentence to myself slowly going into a depression.

"Yes I do, I know _everything. _She told me two days ago, crying about not having anyone else to talk to." She proudly stated, as she crossed her arms.

"_Everything?_" I asked curious of the extinct of her knowledge of the situation.

"Everything. Now do you have any other excuses before I tell you my plan?" she asked her voice dripping with annoyance that she didn't even attempt to hide.

"Since you're not going shutup until I do, shoot." I said, with a raised eyebrow.

She immediately began to smile, a very creepy smile, as she looked at her watch for the time. "We only have an hour and half to get you to the airport. And before Stella boards her plane, so listen up."

* * *

**_Stella's point of view:_**

I took one last look of my ex-house before, getting in my mom's car. Tears of both joy and pain sprang from my eyes as I searched the window for a distraction. It wasn't working.

"Umm Stella, are you sure you don't want to stop by the hospital and…"

"No, I already said good-bye to everyone who matters to me." I continued to look out of the window, indicating that this conversation was over. But of course my mother, desperate for attention, didn't understand my signal.

"Are you sure? I mean you guys kind of ended on a bad note. Plus you can see how he's doing and…"

"And thank you for that input Dr. Phil. But my answer still stands; I don't want to see him." And for the rest of the ride I remained silent.

She on the other hand, talked, and talked and talked. The subject was the same the entire 30 minute drive. The same state was brought up at least a five times each sentence. The same stupid state! _New York! _If I heard those words one more time I'm going to…

"Stella you'll love it! When we get to…, look we're already here. Well that was a short ride wasn't it?" she turned her head just in time to watch me thank whoever was looking out for me upstairs.

After going through all of the security and putting our bags away, there was only an hour to spear. An hour in the state I've spent my entire life in. I took a deep breath and dialed Flora's number.

"Hello…" she answered, hoarsely. _She must have a cold._

"Flora, I'm going to miss you so much!" I said without taking a breath.

"Is she the only person you're gonna miss?" A smooth and familiar voice called out from the other end of my phone.

"Sorry, must have the wrong number…" I quickly said, ignoring the sense of warmth I felt every time I heard his voice.

"No! Stella please can we talk. Just give me a chance to apologize. Please, just 10 minutes" Brandon begged as I sighed and listened.

"Okay so I'm guessing from the fact that you didn't hang up on me that you're gonna give the ten minutes?" he said in a pleading yet confused tone. If I wasn't so pissed I would have laughed. Too bad.

"Actually you have nine." I rolled my eyes, and then realized he couldn't see me.

"Umm alright, I'm sorry okay! I'm so so so desperately sorry. I didn't mean to say those terrible things. Technically I was still influenced by the meds they gave me so you shouldn't hold that part against me!" he said it in such a serious voice I had to mute my phone so I could laugh without hearing him smile. As I laughed he continued.

"And I know that I can't hear it at the moment because you probably have the phone on mute, but I know you're laughing you ass off right now" I could hear the smile in his voice. Damn my secret technique didn't work."But anyways I'm sorry. And I didn't think my plan all the way through. I just couldn't bear to think about that man putting his hands on you for another minute. I had to act fast and rashly. I had to get you away from him. So I took the easiest way out not considering anyone's feelings but my own. And so I made the dumbest mistake of my life"

At moments like these the mute button is one of the greatest inventions of man himself. Because without it he would have heard all of my little sniffles and sobs.

"If I would have thought this entire thing though, I would have known that this plan was going to cause me to lose you. And that's exactly what it did." His voice was filled with sincerity and I was going to lose it in about three seconds.

I turned mute off. "You have three more minutes" I said quickly so he wouldn't hear the sadness conquering my throat.

"I love you, Sunshine. And I'm so sorry that I was a complete idiot. I should have talked to you first. But I can't change the past. If I could we'd be cuddling on my hospital bed instead of me professing my love to you. I don't care what happens but I refuse to lose you Stel. I refuse to let you go…"

"It's over Brandon, you've had your ten minutes. Good-bye." I silently cried as I hung up on the love of my life.

My phone dropped to the ground, and my hands supported my eyes as the released a river of tears. I knew I had to do it, but I had no earthly idea of how much it would hurt. I felt like everything I've worked so hard to accomplish, just blew up in my face. The pain was almost unbearable. As my heart slowly ripped to pieces a voice brought me out of my misery.

"Excuse me miss you dropped this." I looked up and my depressed face turned into one full of confusion.

"How…What… When…Huh?" every time I formed a sentence in my head it wouldn't come out of my mouth. I was completely and utterly confused.

"It's not over Sunshine. Never was and never will be." He said and suddenly Christmas came. No it had to be my Fourth of July. No even better this was New Years. I don't even care, but it had to be one of those holidays because I felt fireworks all over my body. It was wonderful, beautiful, fantastic, and almost unbelievable. Almost.

"Brandon? Umm… what are you doing here?" I asked clearly out of breath and still in a haze. I got up from my chair and slowly backed away.

"I told you, I'm not gonna let you go. I want to be with you forever." His eyes were full of a thousand and one apologies, as he followed, cornering me into a wall.

I shook my head fiercely, trying to shake out any and every thought of him. "No, you don't. If you wanted to be with me then you wouldn't have pulled that stunt. If you wanted to be with me than you would've talked to me!" I said trying to avoid yelling because we were already getting a small audience.

He put his arms around my waist, ignoring my weak attempts of fighting them away. "You're right" he said as he caressed my check. "I don't want to be with you. If I did none of this would have happened. That's too bad, because I _need to be with you! _In fact, I _need you! _I need you more than I need my next breath. I love you Stella Renee Solaria and there's nothing you can do about it."

I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. And that's the moment that I realized it. I realized that from this moment on I was going to spend the rest of my life with this man, and there was nothing he or I could do about it. So I smiled. For the first time all week I gave a real, genuine smile.

"There she is. There's my Sunshine." He chuckled before the holidays started all over again.

"Stella sweetheart it's time to… oh… umm well hello Brandon." My mother said ruining the holidays. And New Years was just about to start!

He chuckled again, "Hi Ms. Luna, we were just talking about Stella's living arrangements and how they're not going to work." His voice was so smooth and almost made me believe him. Almost.

"We were?" I asked with a huge smile on my face and both eyebrows sticking up. (Still haven't perfected that technique yet)

"Yes they were, and I was thinking she could come stay at my house. And maybe when you get to New York, you could convince your fiancé to move here. In the beautiful state of California." I turned around and saw my best friend appear with a huge, sneaky smile on her face. Of course she would plot this entire thing. I knew she wasn't my best friend for nothing.

"Umm well, I don't know." My mother's voice was filled with hesitation.

"And if that doesn't work out for you, I will personally pay for Stella to be flown to New York every weekend" Brandon quickly said lying undercover. I held in my laugh thinking of him begging his dad for money.

"Ughh, there's no way for me to win this huh?" my mom said practically giving up.

"Nope, I don't believe so" I said as I gave her a hug good-bye.

"I'll try to be back down in a month or so. If not call me Brandon has my number" she whispered into my ears before she left for her (our) plane.

Brandon wrapped his arms around me once more, forcing me to turn around.

"So I guess I'm all yours, for the moment being" I said with a bright smile on my face.

"It would appear so." He whispered in my hair.

"Good, because I have a very serious, and very private question to ask you." I whispered back, my voice deep and seducing, helping me sound sexy.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" His face slowly turned into a big, stupid, goofy, grin.

I looked him right in the eyes and said. "Why the Hell are you out of the hospital." I yelled with narrow eyes.

He looked at me, and burst out laughing. His laugh was contagious and automatically made me start laughing. I finally had it. After 16 years of trying, I finally had my happiness. And I refused to let anyone else burn it.

_**A/N:**_ Omg finally done! NOT! Lol I still have the epilogue. But can you believe it, my first chapter with over 3,000 words. Crazy right? Anyways on more important matters, reviewers of the week (month :P) I have 2 this time. Number 1 is… DA4! Woah! You reviewed all of my chapters and thank you so much. Your awesome, and you live in Awesome town! Lol and number 2 is…Ally2380! I'm so happy that you reviewed and I'm sorry I updated so late. Totally not awesome on my part. Anywho you're awesome too. And you're the mayor of awesome town! Lol I hope you guys liked this chapter it took me forever to write it. And again sorry for the update school sucks donkey ass! See ya later! I'll try to update again as soon as possible

Ps. Review for me loves!


	14. My Happily Ever After

_**Burning Happiness**_

"_And they lived happily (aside from a few normal disagreements, misunderstandings, pouts, silent treatments, and unexpected calamities) ever after."_

_**―Unknown**_

Chapter 14: _My _Happily Ever After

_**Last time on Burning Happiness:**_

_I looked him right in the eyes and said. "Why the Hell are you out of the hospital." I yelled with narrow eyes._

_He looked at me, and burst out laughing. His laugh was contagious and automatically made me start laughing. I finally had it. After 16 years of trying, I finally had my happiness. And I refused to let anyone else burn it._

_**Stella's point of view:**_

_**9 years later:**_

I stared at my full body mirror from my swollen toes to my chubby checks, with a look full of both amazement and disgust.

"Do I look fat?" I asked my husband. He looked up from his spot on the bed and tried not to laugh.

"You're 8 months pregnant, Stel. What are you supposed to be?" Brandon chuckled out, much to my annoyance.

"You didn't answer the question." I frowned. While looking in the mirror I started to reminisce about the past. God I miss the old me. My flat belly, my size 6 feet, being able to see my ankles, my manageable c-cups, but most of all I missed my small, not saggy, and perfectly rounded…

"Brandon, don't you miss my old ass? I mean wasn't it beautiful? Wasn't I beautiful" I asked him with droopy eyes. He blinked three times before cracking out laughing. "I'm serious! Stop laughing!" I yelled adding my signature pout.

"I-m so-rry" he managed to say as he wrapped his arms around my doubled sized waist. "You're right. You used to be beautiful-"

"Excuse you-"

"But" he continued while placing a finger on my pouted lips. "Now that you are carrying my child inside of you, you're perfect" and like that my pout automatically turned into a smile.

"I love you" I whispered as his lips grazed mine.

"Not as much as I love you." He whispered against my lips before he left our bathroom.

"So Mrs. Heroes, what are we doing today?" He called from downstairs, forcing me out of my daze.

"What do you mean _we_?" I called back as I took my time walking down the stairs. Did I say walk, because I meant _wobble._ I hate being pregnant.

"What? Is it against the law for a man to spend time with his wife and soon-to-be son?" he asked with a look of innocence. If I didn't know him so well I would've believed him.

"Well first of all, I told you I'm having a girl. And secondly you've spent enough time with us. You need to catch up on your cases. I'm the one on maternal leave, not you"

He let out a huge sigh full of unnecessary worry. "I know, but I hate leaving you here by yourself all day."

"Well, you see I won't exactly be here all day. So there's nothing to worry about" I smiled at him innocently. I hated keeping stuff from him, and I'm a terrible liar. So if he didn't ask any direct questions, I won't have to say any direct answers. Then everybody's happy, right?

"Oh really?" his voice was full of surprise and disbelief, which kind of annoyed me.

"Yes really, I do have a life, you know. I have an errand to run." I said matter-a-factly.

"And what is this errand?" He was starting to get curious, and that's a really bad sign. I hate it when he gets nosey, now I have to pull out the big guns. And by the big guns I mean _the_ _hormones_.

"You're right! I don't deserve to leave the house. No one should have to suffer by seeing me. I'm too fat and hideous!" I yelled with extremely fake tears gushing from my eyes.

Brandon quickly rushed to my side. "No! No! No! That's not what I meant-"

"So you're saying I'm too dumb to take care of myself for one day?" I asked as more tears fell down my now chubby cheeks.

"Stella, stop putting words in my mouth. I meant-"

"You _meant _you don't trust me? Is that what you're trying to say?" I questioned with more tears hoping he'll buy into my bait

"No I trust you sweetie-" _Bought it!_

And instantly all of my tears stopped as I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Good, see you when you get off." I smiled, and headed out the door.

"What the Hell just happened?" I heard Brandon say just before I closed the door, and got into my car.

* * *

I took a deep breath, and prepared myself on what I was about to see. I stood in front of the county jail building, wondering if I was making the right choice. I mean I knew Brandon would freak if he knew where I was. And I'm positive my mom would kill me. On second thought she'd wait until I had my baby and then kill me. She was just that strange.

But I had to do this. I had to conquer this fear, before I had my baby. I had to close this section of my life officially. Like I said, I had to do this. I took one last breath before pushing open the door.

"Can I help you?" the lady at the front desk said with a thick southern accent.

"Yes, I'm here to see my father, Radius Solaria. My name's Stella Heroes" I said with politeness, hopping it hid my fear.

"Is he expecting you?" she asked typing things on her computer.

"No, I was hoping to surprise him." I smiled.

She smiled and shook her head. "Take a seat. A police officer will escort you in about 15 minutes." I nodded and took my seat, awaiting the inevitable.

After the long 15 minutes were over a tall, jelly belly police officer confronted me.

"Are you Mrs. Heroes?" I nodded a silent yes as he continued. "Right this way." Then he led me to a cell.

When I took one look at him happy tears streamed down my face. He slowly turned around and gave me a big ole smile. He looked like he did before the divorce. Before the arguing. Before the drinking. Before the beatings. He looked like the old him.

"Stella?" my dad questioned not believing his eyes.

"Um-mm yeah dad, it's me." I whispered as I wobbled to the chair across from his and sat down.

He smiled at me again. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you." he nodded towards my wedding ring and tummy.

I slightly smiled "Thanks" I whispered before the silence continued.

"I always knew you'd be with him." He chuckled when he looked at my confused expression. "You married that Heroes boy didn't you?" I nodded as he continued "I always knew you would, since that day in the park. He's a good kid. I know he'll take care of you, the way I couldn't" my dad looked down like he was ashamed. I tried to think of words of confront for him but he didn't deserve any, He deserved to feel ashamed.

"Yeah" I whispered, and looked down.

"You know I get out of here in about two more years. Maybe then we can get together, you me the baby and hopefully Brandon." He looked up his eyes were full of hope as he smiled again. It was really rare to see my dad smile so much in one year let alone one hour.

"Umm yeah, maybe" I whispered again knowing there's no way in hell Brandon would go anywhere near him and he would never allow our child or me to even glance his way.

"So... it was nice seeing you. I hope you visit again." He waved goodbye, and headed for the door. That was the end of our conversation? After not seeing his daughter for nine years and before those nine beat her for five before, that's all he has to say? _Hell no! _This will not be the end.

"No" I whispered softly and when I realized he didn't hear me I got out of my seat and repeated myself. "No" I said again with much more confidence as he turned around with a confused yet knowing face.

"No, you don't get to do that! You don't get to have small talk with me! You don't get to be happy for me! And you sure as hell don't get to make plans to see my family! Do you even know why I'm here? Hell, do you even know why you're here? You haven't seen your daughter in 9 years! 9 years! And out of those 9 years I didn't get one letter, one request to visit, one apology. Nothing!

I came here for one reason and one reason only and that's an apology. I didn't come here to brag about how happy I am. I didn't come to see when you get out, because honestly I couldn't care less. I came to hear an apology! An apology from you! Do you not know what you did to me? For five years, five years you beat the shit out of me every chance you had.

And no matter how much I want to forget it, I can't. And no matter how much you want to take back the past, you can't. So suck it up because it happened!" I sighed realizing I had tears streaming down my face. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"It happened, and there's nothing you or me can do about it!" I sat back down with steam coming out of my ears.

"I know." I heard him say as I looked back up at him urging him to continue. "I know there's nothing I can do about it but that doesn't stop me from hoping. Hoping you forgot, but you won't. Hoping I could go back in time and fix my mistakes, but I can't. And hoping, no praying that this entire thing is just some awful nightmare, but it's not.

You're right it happened and I'm sorry. I know that's not nearly enough for you to forgive me, but I really am sorry. I was stupid and drunk; I mean what man in his right mind would put his on his beautiful baby girl. I'm better now, I've been sober for 5 going on 6 years. And I would do anything to for you, just please forgive me."

The next thing he heard was silence. The next thing I felt was wet pants and then pain. Excruciating, horrible pain. I looked down to see a small puddle forming on the floor.

"Please Stella, say something. Anything" he begged. I slowly looked up at my sperm donor and whispered the only words that came into my mind.

"Oh Shit."

"Stella what's wrong?" My father asked as he looked at the more than panicked expression on my face.

"My… w-wa-ter… br-oke?" I stuttered before a contraction ripped my nerves to shreds. Silence. Blinking. And more silence. Then another contraction hit, and I was beyond pissed.

"Did you not hear me? I said my water brake. Why the hell are you just looking at me! Call. Someone!' I yelled and the officer that was still in the room finally snapped out of his daze.

"Umm, who would you like me to call?" he asked nervously. He must have a wife and kids at home, because he definitely knew what a woman in labor is capable of and how much pain she could cause if not happy.

I thought for a good five minutes before finally answering in a very small very scared voice. "My husband"

* * *

_**Brandon's point of view:**_

I was sitting at my desk, going over a custody case when I got a call from an unknown number.

"You're speaking with the Bran Man" I said smoothly on the phone. I knew it had to be someone close to me because they called my personal phone.

"Hey Brandon, sweetheart I need you to pick me up." My wife's sweet voice said through the phone immediately alarming me. Her voice was a bit too nice today.

"Why are you calling me from an unknown number? And what's wrong with your car?" I asked already packing up my things.

"Well um my phone was dead. And I would've driven myself to the hospital but I don't think a woman in labor is supposed to do that." She said nervously.

"YOU'RE IN LABOR! Okay okay umm take deep breaths ready. Teehee-hoo. Teehee-hoo. Are you breathing Stel?" I was already in my car starting the engine.

"Yes Brandon I'm breathing." Shee chuckled before she started to scream out in pain. It was so scary and I just wished I was there to comfort her.

"Sunshine calm down I'm on the way. But you gotta tell me where you are." My voice was soft and smoothing. I've watched too many movies where the husband get's cussed out when his significant other was in labor, and my wife, well let's just say she has the potential need to star in one of those movies.

"I'm at thecountyjail." She said really fast and quietly.

"Where?" I asked again.

"I'm at the county jail." She sounded really nervous, but with the answer she just gave she should be.

"Why in Hell did you go there, Stella?" I yelled as I took the turn to the jail building. That was a bad move, a very bad move. Warning never yell at a woman in labor. NEVER!

"Don't you dare scream at me Brandon Heroes! I'm here have your damn baby and you have the nerve to _yell _at _me. _What the Hell is your problem! Urghhhhhh! Someone get this damn thing out of me! Brandon get your ass over here NOW!" And she hung up. If I still had my phone on my ear I would probably be deaf right about now.

I sighed and continued on my journey to hell.

* * *

When I got inside Stella was a complete mess. She was sweating (something she _never_ did) and yelling at anyone who was in her path. Though there was one guy trying to calm her down. He was a little shorter than me and looked extremely familiar. I would have never guessed who he was if Stella didn't yell at him.

"Dad! Shut the fuck up! You don't have a human being trying to come through your lady parts do you?" when I heard the word _dad _every muscle in my body flexed with hatred. How can one word cause so much anger in one person.

"Don't touch her. Don't ever touch her. Do you know what-" I got that far into my rant before the demon saw me. And by demon I mean my lovely wife.

"Shut the hell up and stop being such a drama queen!" I blinked completely surprise. "Why are you still standing there blinking? Take. Me. To. The. Hospital!" she seethed and dragged me to the car.

On the way to the hospital, I called Stella's mom, Flora and Helia, (My parents moved a couple years back but are flying down next month.) but they couldn't hear me because she screamed out in pain the entire ride. And it wasn't the angry kind of screaming, it was sad tear jerking screaming that made you want to just hug her. But I didn't for the fear of losing my life.

Once we finally got to the hospital I thought it was finally over.

Have I ever been more wrong?

* * *

_**Stella's point of view:**_

I've been in labor for ten hours. Ten mother effin hours! Ten hours of this baby pushing every single nerve I have. Ten hours of screaming and crying, and I wasn't the one crying!

"Stella you're hurting me" Brandon said in between gritted teeth, as a tear slowly fell from his eye.

"Oh you're the one who's hurting? Shut Up! I told you to get me some drugs and where are they. You're the one hurting? Well maybe you should go have a baby and see how that feels!?" He's getting on my damn nerves!

"Stella, three weeks ago you made me promise not let you use any medication. You want a natural birth-"

"I don't give a damn what I said three weeks ago. That was then and this is now, NOW GET ME SOME DRUGS!" I yelled but Brandon just shook his head. I hate having such a dedicated husband. I pulled his collar down so we were now eye to eye, as I said the scariest words he has ever heard.

"After I have this child, I swear to you Brandon, you will _never _touch me again!" He visibly gulped before having another look of determination. Before I could cuss him out again my doctor came in with a smile. _Why the hell is he smiling?_

"Doctor please get this thing out of me!" I yelled with desperation, releasing Brandon in the process.

"Okay, let's see how far along you've dilated" I waited for about five minutes praying the entire time.

"Alright looks like he or she is ready to come out" he ran out and about the minutes later he came back with a smiling nurse. _What's with this hospital!_

"Now Mrs. Heroes, when I say push I need you to push as hard as you can. Ready?" The doctor said in a very comforting voice. I nodded because talking would only show how terrified I really was.

But soon all of my fear subsided as I felt a strong grip tugging at my hand. I looked up and there stood the love of my life with a gently smile on his face. "Yes she's ready." He answered and his eyes never left my face.

"Okay, push" and I pushed. I pushed live my life depended on it until I heard the small cries from a baby.

"Congratulations, you have a new baby girl" and that's the last thing I heard before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

At five o'clock the next I awoke to a beautiful sight. Brandon was smiling down at our newborn daughter as he fed her the bottle. It was definitely a Kodak moment.

"Good Morning Sleepyhead." He said as he smiled again. "Do you want to hold your daughter?" I nodded and ten seconds later the brown-haired beauty was in my arms.

"She's gorgeous." I whispered as she opened her eyes the same time a tear fell from mine.

"She looks just like her mother." And did he ever lie? The only difference between us was her nose and hair. Besides those two she was the spitting image of me.

"She has your nose, and hair color."

"And your everything else." I smiled and nodded.

"And so she does" I chuckled looking up at my loving husband.

"I've got the perfect name for her, but I wanted to wait until you woke up." The entire time he was saying this, his eyes never left our daughter. Oh yeah, she's gonna be a daddy's girl big time.

"Well let's hear it." I said trying to get his attention, but it didn't work. She was the apple of his eye.

"Bella Star Heroes. Bella because it means beauty, and it's kind of a combination of our names. Star because it's the next brightest thing to the Sunshine." He smiled before looking at me for the first time since our daughter was born.

I smiled "It's perfect"

"So are you" he gave me a peck on my nose.

"And you're corny" I chuckled, and he just shook his head.

"No, I'm happy." He said and leaned in for a kiss, but before he even gave me a peck Bella began to cry. It was the first of many interruptions.

And from that day on we lived happily ever after. My happily ever after that is.

Ps. I lied about that whole never touching me again thing. After Bella, we had three more kids. ;) What can I say I love the guy.

_**A/N: **_It's done, I'm done, we're done! I really hoped you guys enjoyed because I felt like I really let you down on the last one. But the reviewer of the chapter is ReneeCutie123. Thanks so much for supporting me and being an awesome editor. And the reviewer for the entire story is none other than ShiningSunray. You've been reviewing from my suckest chapters to the best. I hope you liked the ending. Please review and tell me your favorite part and chapter. Mine was chapter 7 it was the funnest chapter I've ever written. Thanks for all your support, and I really loved _**Burning Happiness.**_

Ps. Please pray for the families in Connecticut what happened there was just sick and uncalled for, if you're reading this and you lost someone I'm so very sorry for you. I can only imagine what you're going through.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi guys I have a new story out and here's a sneak peak**_

_**Expect the Unexpected**_

Chapter 1: Secret Princess

_**Stella's point of view:**_

_Fire! Hot blazing father surrounded my ever corner. I knew where the safest exit was, but I was heading the opposite direction. I had to find them. I had to find my parents. _

_As I rounded the corner, I heard the loud familiar voice of my mother giving commands. When she saw me her eyes widened in horror. _

"_Stella you have to go!"_ _my mother yelled/coughed out._

"_No! I will not leave you" I insisted as a tear fell from my eyes. Even though I've known about this plan for months I refused to follow it. If they would have just asked me I would have said I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to depart from my parents. Not yet I was only 12!_

"_Princess Estella Marie Elisa Christina Renee Solaria, you will do as I say. Your father and I will stay here to protect the people, but you are the future of this country and I refuse to let this country's future burn with its palace. Now go!" I shook my head no with determination. Her authority was clear, but I wasn't having it. She would either come with me or I die with her._

Look it up and please read and review. If you liked Burning Happiness You'll love Expect the Unexpected! Thanks for you're time


End file.
